


Song for Someone

by Dawn_Twilight_Harlequin



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Brother Complex, Christmas, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gaming, Kissing, M/M, Mario 64, Nintendo 64, Pokemon Stadium, Snowball Fight, Traditions, Yaoi, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Twilight_Harlequin/pseuds/Dawn_Twilight_Harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's now winter break at New World University, and many of the students are expected to go home. Law however, not really having any family, wanted to stay at the college dorms. But his roommate Luffy invited him to come over his house for the break. Well, there goes his peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, LawLu is my favorite yaoi pairing in One Piece, so I finally got the courage to write a fanfic of them. And after hearing a couple of people saying they got ideas from OTP prompts, I decided to do one. The otp prompt is: Imagine person A has no where to go for winter break from college, so his roommate, person B, invites him to his family's house.  
> Also Luffy is 18, I decided that Law is gonna be 21

Two more days till it was finally winter break in New World University. Luffy was practically bouncing up and down, ready to visit his family after a long and tiring school semester. While in his dorm, he was packing up all the necessary things before he boarded up on a plane. And when he means neccessary, he means mostly packing up his suitcase with snacks and food. He had lots of clothing at his parents house, so there really was no need to pack up clothes from his dorm. 

On the other side of the room, there was Law at his desk. Instead of packing up, like more than 2/3 of the people in the university was doing, he was doing some of his homework he got for the break. Usually, people would get upset when the professor would give out homework during the break, but it was different for Law. Since he had no where to go, or to do, his homework kept him occupied.

It wasn't too long when Luffy was done packing up, trying to zip up his suitcase so the zipper wouldn't break from the load of things he stuffed in it. When that was done, he took a step back with a huff of satisfaction. He turned to his roommate, only to see the raven haired man doing some work.

"Oi Law, aren't you gonna pack up?"

Law didn't bother to look up or stop writing on his paper. Though, he did answer the hyperactive teen. 

"No."

Luffy tilted his head of confusion. "Why?"

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, still not looking up from his work.

"Eh? Why not?" The teen asked. "Don't you want to visit your family?"

"I have no family." He replied, with no expression on his face.

And it was pretty much true. Both his parents and sister died from a disease when he was a child. Corazon, the man who adopted him also died eight years ago, so all he left was his uncle Doflamingo. And he be damned if he was gonna visit that dodo bird.

"Oh really? So whatcha you gonna do for two weeks?"

"Homework, get extra hours of sleep, read, nothing much really." 

Luffy shook his head. That doesn't sound good to him, well maybe the extra hours of sleep, but other than that, it sounds like a boring plan. He began to think, and surprisingly, it didn't take him long to figure something out.

A large grin grew on his face. "Why don't you come with me?" 

"Come with you where?" Law inquired back.

"Why don't you come with me to my parents' house? My brothers are also coming, it'll be fun."

Finally, after talking to this teen, he put his pencil down to face Luffy.

"That might not be a good idea."

The smile went away from the round eyed boy. "What do ya mean?"

"Well, Christmas break is for you to spend time with your family, and I don't want to be there taking your time away from them. After all, you won't be able to see them again till Spring break." Law explained.

Luffy blinked twice, thinking it over. When he was done, that same grin that appeared moments ago, came back. "Shihihihi, don't worry about that, I'll have enough time to spend time with all of you."

"Well, I'm still gonna have to decline." He finished, with him turning back around to start back on his work.

Before Luffy could try to convince Law to come with him some more, he heard the door knock. Walking over to the entrance and exit, he opened the door.

"Oh, hey Shachi." Luffy greeted.

"Hey Luf, is Law here?"

"Yeah, and I need your help." Luffy practically dragged Shachi into the room. The teen decided to get to the point. "Okay, so I'm trying to convince Law to come with me to my parent's house for the break. But he keep saying he won't go. Help me convince him, pleeeeease." He whined.

The red head shrugged for his response. "Oi Law, don't you want to get out for the holiday and spend time with… people and not with books and work?"

"No." The man replied.

"Ah, come on Law. It'll be fun, I promise." Luffy said. "Don't be so boring."

Law sighed. Why didn't he change roommates when he had the chance to? Still though, he wasn't gonna change his answer, only because the kid was annoying him right now. Especially since it'll be only two… no, one and half day till he'll be gone, and he'll have peace and quiet for two weeks!

"It's off to plan b." Shachi said. "Operation: Be annoying." The man then took a deep breath and said, "Please Law."

It was then when Luffy joined in with a 'please Law'. It didn't take long after that for it to become a pattern with Shachi saying it then with Luffy right after.

"Please Law."

"Please Law."

"Please Law."

"Please Law."

"Please Law."

"Please Law."

It was then when Law tried to cover his ears, and once, for the first time in his life, he hated his name. Even when he tried to block out their talking, he could still hear them. He tried humming, and that only made the two come up to him closer to where they were right beside him. To make matters worse, they started poking him, rather it was his head, neck, or side. 

After a minute or two, or maybe even five, he finally broke down.

"OKAY! FINE, I'LL GO!" Law shouted, getting up from his seat. "Just shut the hell up!" Luffy and Shachi high fived each other. "You two are annoying as hell, you know that?"

"Yeah." They answered in unison with smiles on their faces.

Law sighed and shook his head. He seriously needed new friends.

-o-

Law begrudgingly zipped up his suitcase that he made after the day of his encounter of Luffy and Shachi. He wasn't exactly happy about going anywhere, but if he didn't want those two to keep saying 'please Law' for the whole day, which he knew was gonna happen if he didn't say yes, then it's best if he went.

Luffy entered the shared dorm with that same stupid grin he always had.

"You ready Law?" Luffy asked. "The plane is gonna leave in a hour.

"Yeah." He grumbled, but loud enough for the boy to hear.

"Great! Let's go." The hyperactive guy picked up his bag, leaving out the door. Law followed.

-o-

Law hated riding second class in airlines. Right now, he was sitting in front of a woman and her two kids. One child was a five year old boy, and the other was five month old girl. Why couldn't he sit in front of some teens or adults. The baby kept crying and the child kept kicking his seat. He only heard the mother say 'stop' ONCE! And that damn kid kept doing what he wanted to do. Seriously, moms these days really need to control their kids. 

Right beside him was Luffy, who was fast asleep. He kinda expected the boy to be eating his snacks, or maybe watching videos on his laptop. Well, at least he was quiet.

Twenty minutes, and more feeling kicks behind him later, the mother left to change the diaper of her second child. When he had felt one big kick, he finally snapped and turned around, gaining the child's attention.

"Do you like doctors?" That was the first thing Law said to that kid. The boy shook his head no. "Well, I'm a doctor, and if you keep kicking my seat, I will find you when you're asleep and cut your heart out." Tears started to form on the boy's eyes. "And if you cry, I'm gonna cut a hand or two." He warned.

That made the boy shudder with fear, and with accomplished smile, which scared the kid even more, he turned back forward. For the rest of the plane ride, he didn't feel anymore kicks.

And that's how you control a kid. Law style.

-o-

Luffy stretched as he was walking out the airline tunnel. That was good nap he had. After losing all of his drowsiness, he began feeling ecstatic. By the time they reached outside the airport, Luffy recognized a man standing beside a silver and blue car.

"SABO!" He rushed over to the blond man.

Law followed behind, but a lot less enthusiastic.

"Hey Luffy." Sabo greeted, his younger sibling. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" He responded.

Before Sabo even moved, he noticed a tall tanned skinned man with baggy eyes behind Luffy. Sabo stared at him and Law stared at him back. It was a complete staring contest between them.

It didn't take long for Luffy to notice something was wrong, till he remembered that Law was with him.

"Oh." He said, gaining the others attention. "Sabo, this is my friend and roommate, Law. He had no where else to go for Christmas break, so I invited him." He introduced, the smile never leaving his face.

"Ah. All this time I thought you was some creep following my brother."

"Technically, I am. But not by choice. Your brother kept insisting that I come with him."

"Well then, I'm Sabo." He greeted. "So… let's head over to the house. Lunch should be ready soon."

"Yosh! Let's hurry." Luffy got into the car immediately, waiting for the rest to hurry.


	2. Back Home

When the three made it to the house, Luffy was the first to run up to the door. He would've went inside, but the door was lock and he didn't have his key with him. Why would he? The only time he went over to his parents house was during school breaks, so there really was no point.

Sabo finally walked up the few steps and stopped in front of the door. Pulling out the key to the house, he unlocked the door and went in. The first thing Law noticed when he came inside, was the smell of food cooking. He had to admit, whoever is cooking, they knew what they were doing.

"I'M HERE!" He heard someone shout, making him flinch from surprise. It was obvious who had shouted that.

A woman with long pink hair came out from the kitchen and into the living room.

She had a smile on her face. "Luffy, it's so nice to see you." She greeted.

The big eyed teen went over to her and gave her hug. "It's good to see you too, mom." He chimed.

Rouge looked up, only to see a man she never met before.

"Oh. Luffy, is he a friend of yours?"

"Yep." He responded, not looking back at Law. "That's Law. I invited him since he didn't have anywhere the go. So anyway, is dad and Ace here yet?"

"No. But you father did call, saying he's stuck in traffic. He said they won't come till around six or seven tonight." She looked back up to Law. "It's nice to meet you, Law."

Law made his way over to her then held out his hand so he could shake hers. "It's nice to meet you Mrs…"

"Portgas, but you can call me Rouge." She replied, having a small grin on her face. The two speared. "Well then, the food is ready, so we could eat."

Normally, Luffy would shout out 'food' then run into the kitchen, but he wasn't even in the living room. To be more exact, he left out when Law was introducing himself.

"Crap!" Sabo hurried into the kitchen.

By the time the blond made it, he saw most of the food already demolished. Luffy was at the table, literally licking the rest of the food away from his plate. When he put the platter down, and he saw the disapproved face on his brother's face, the smile appeared on his face.

"Hey, you can't blame me. I haven't had mom's cooking since Thanksgiving, and you only live twenty minutes away, so you eat her food more often."

Okay, even though Luffy could be an idiot at times, what he said did make sense. But that didn't mean he should be excused. Still…

"Fine, but I'm gonna get you when you least expect it." He warned. Even with a serious tone, he had a smirk on his face.

Luffy gulped. Sabo's surprised punishments are scary. Almost as scary as his grandfather's fist of love.

-o-

Law decided to walk around with Luffy so he could show him around the neighborhood. The temperature was around forty degrees Fahrenheit, so they had to bundle up. It haven't snowed yet, but it will by tomorrow or the day after that. Or at least that's what the meteorologist said.  
He didn't really want to do it, but if it makes Luffy shut up about it, then he'll do it. Howbeit, he did kinda enjoy when they had alone time. Even though they shared the same room space in college, he never actually have time for him.

The area they were walking in wasn't a poor neighborhood, but not rich either. It was more of in between, so it was pretty peaceful. There wasn't much people outside, mostly children playing with their friends.

"This is the spot where I got into a fight with some guys a couple of years ago." Luffy said, pointing to a large grassy yard that now had an abandoned house with border up windows.

"You, fight?" Even though Luffy was obnoxious and loud, Law never thought of him as a fighting type.

"Yep. This guy was making fun of my friend Usopp, so I punched them out." He made a small nod with an accomplished smile. "They never messed with him, again, though, they did try to jump me when I was walking back from school."

"Did you knock them out?"

"Shihihi, of course I did." 

Law nodded for his response. It was about forty minutes later till the two made it back to the house. And at that exact moment, they quickly noticed a girl with short orange hair walking into the living room.

"Nami! When you get here?" Was Luffy first response.

She shrugged. "Only a couple minutes ago. Who's the creepy guy?"

Law sighed. Honestly, even though he would call himself a creep, it kinda irked him when other people called him that.

"He's Law, a friend of mine."

The woman nodded. "Okay then." The next second, Nami smelt something off. Turning to the source, she made a disapproving expression. "Luffy you stink. Go take a shower." She ordered.

This made Luffy frown. He didn't stink that bad, he even smelt his armpits. Yep, he wasn't that bad. But he guessed if she said that, then maybe she's right.

"Alright." The raven said, leaving out.

Law sat on the couch while Nami sat on the recliner. "So, how you know Luffy?"

"We share the same dorm together." The man said.

"And why did you come to someone else's house during Christmas break? Normally people would visit their family."

The tanned skinned man raised an eyebrow to her remark. "Do you have a problem with me being here?"

"No. I'm just wondering."

"Well, if you really want to know, I have no family." He said with a deadpan face.

Nami didn't reply back. Mainly because they both heard the door unlock, making them face it. When the door opened all the way, having the cold air from outside collide with the warm air inside, two men came in. The youngest of the two looked almost like Luffy. That gotta be the other brother he kept hearing Luffy talk about. The eldest, honestly, didn't look much like Luffy, but from hearing the conversation between the said teen and his mother, that man must be Luffy's father. Now after seeing the man, he started to wonder, who the hell did Luffy get his looks from? He didn't look nothing like Dragon or Rouge.

Ace set his bag into the closet, too lazy to put it in his room. He was exhausted from the traffic he was stuck in for the last five hours. Five hours stuck in a car with Dragon. They hardly had said anything to each other, they weren't never exactly that close to be truthful.

Dragon set his keys on a key hanger by the door before heading off to his shared room with his wife. Never noticing Law who was sitting on the couch. 

'He must be worn out to not notice a six foot stranger not far away from him.' Law thought. 'At least he didn't ask 'who is this creep'?'

Ace, however, did acknowledge Law. The wavy haired man made a scowl, which didn't take too long for it to come up on his face.

"Who the hell is this creep?" Ace said, jabbing his thumb at Law's direction.

Again with the creep.

"Luffy invited him. Saying he's his roommate, Law." Nami answered.

"His roommate?" The freckled face man turned his attention back at Law. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one." Law answered, by the look on Ace's face, he knew that he had some questions to ask him.

"And your Luffy's roommate?"

"Yes I am." Still wondering where this conversation was going.

"And nothing else?" He made sure with an eyebrow arched.

"What other else is there?"

Saying that made Ace frown. "Are you aware of my brother's sexuality?"

"No, I am not. We never discussed any of our sexuality to each other." He replied, making a pause after he thought of something. "But guessing from the question you asked, he must be rather bisexual or homosexual." 

"Do you have any problem if he was one of those things?"

The man shook his head slightly. "Not at all. After all, I'm bisexual myself."

"HAH! I knew it! You do like my brother, ya bastard!" 

"Huh? Really?" Nami had sparkles in her eyes. Only yaoi can be compared to money in her opinion. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a notebook and a pencil. This would be a great idea for a fanfiction, or even a tumblr post. "So, how long have you had these feelings for Luffy?"

"Never. I'm not interested in him."

"Oh, so he's not good enough, is that what your saying?" Ace accused.

"You say I'm not allowed to be with him, then you say that you think I think he's not good enough. Make up your mind, do you want me to date him or not?"

Ace gasped. "So you are interested in him. YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" He was SO close to punching the day lights out of him.

Before the conversation could've went any further, Luffy came back in with a yawn.

"Hey you guys, whatcha talkin about?" He asked, scratching his head with one of his eyes halfway closed. 

He was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but when he heard shouting, he decided to come see what the ruckus was.

"Luffy, I want you to get a new roommate." Ace swiftly replied.

The boy frowned. "Huh? Why?"

"Your roommate is a pervert who look at your genitals while you sleep at night."

"STOP MAKING UP SHIT!" Law shouted at Ace.

Luffy never said anything, but still had confused look on his face. The orange haired girl took her chance and walked over to him. The writing utensil and notepad was still in her hands.

"So Luffy, do you love Law?" A smile was on her face.

"Hm?" Luffy looked back at the tan skinned man for a second or two before looking back at Nami with a large grin. "Yeah, I love him very much."

Nami gasped with joy, Ace eyes widened, and Law was… unreadable. Though, he did feel his heart pace go a little faster. Maybe he heard him wrong, cause he swore Luffy said he loves him.

"I love him." Luffy repeated, this time making the eldest man slightly blush this time. Apparently, he did hear him correctly. "He maybe a grumpy man, but he's a great friend. He's my nakama."

The grin from Nami's face went away. "Wait, so you mean you love him as a friend?"

"Yeah. What did you think I was talking about?" The hyperactive teen inquired.

Okay, so Luffy doesn't love Law in a romantic way, but in a friendship way. That's not bad. But for some odd reason, Law felt… disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I didn't have much comedy, and I'm really upset about that. I would love to thank everyone who had made a review/comment and for the follows/favorites. I will post the next chapter Monday since it's already done.


	3. Looking for a Tree

After eating dinner, and after hearing Dragon ask 'who's the creep', which really irked Law, everyone was going upstairs for bed.

"Come on Torao. We have to go to bed so we could wake up early to find a Christmas tree tomorrow."

"Yeah. Yeah." He replied.

Before he could climb up the stairs, he was stopped by a familiar freckled man. 

"Where do you the think you're going?"

"Upstairs to Luffy's room."

"No, no, no. You're sleeping downstairs on the couch." Ace said, pointing the couch. "I don't trust you."

"What do you mean 'you don't trust me'?" The tanned man glowered. "I've been sharing a room with Luffy for the past five months now."

Sabo, who had yet to go to his room, sighed. "Yeah, well, Luffy may won't his privacy again. So just sleep downstairs."

"Yeah." Ace agreed.

Law had to wonder if Ace was younger than Sabo, because the blond acted more mature and civilized.

"Fine." He didn't want to argue anymore as he was tired now.

Sabo made a nod. "The cover and pillow is in the closet." After saying that, he went upstairs with Ace right behind him.

Law grumpily went over to the closet to get a large black cover with a pillow. He laid on the couch, nearly running into it since there were no lights on. He sighed. Why did he come? Just so he could get Luffy and Shachi to shut up? Or was it something else? Maybe he's just tired and thinking to much of it.

Law woke up around two o'clock in the morning. He opened his eyes then turned his body from the couch. He immediately regretted it when he saw a figure standing in front of him.

"AHHHH!" 

The body shape form the person was much different from everybody that lived in the house. Was it an intruder? The man tried leaning down, his hands out, right in front of the twenty-one year old man.

Law made his first move by punching the guy in his stomach. The man crouched down, holding his stomach. Law made another move, this time jabbing him in the face. The stranger had fell back, landing on top of the coffee table and breaking it.

Finally, Law heard frantic pacing coming from the staircase. The lights were flicked on, revealing Dragon with a gun in his hand. He looked over to Law, then to a man who was getting up and dusting himself.

"Ivankov?!" Dragon shouted. 

The said man with blue curly hair smiled. "Aw, Dragon-chan. It's so nice to see you again."

"It's been two days." The tattooed faced man sweat dropped. "And besides its two in the morning. Why do you always come over when we have guests anyway? This is the fourth time the coffee table has been broken."

The man, or what appears to look like a woman, giggled. "Don't worry. I'll pay for it." He assured. Ivankov turned back to Law. "Well, it was so nice to meet you. I'll see you around." He made a smooching sound from his lips, making Law shudder.

He made his way to the door, however, he was stopped by Dragon.

"The key?"

The bluette dug into his pants pocket to pull out a key ring that was had over forty keys.

"Okay, which one is it?" He asked himself, going through each key at a time. 

"Why do you have so many keys?" Dragon asked.

"Because I like visiting my friends." The man replied, not looking up, but with a smile showing.

'Or more like sneaking into their houses while they slept.' Law thought.

"Ah, here it is." He swiveled his head over to Dragon. "It's gonna take awhile for me to get it out though." 

The man groaned. "Fine, then give it to me at work… but no copying extra keys."

Ivankov shrugged. "Alright." When he headed outside, Dragon about to close the door, he said, "Tell your sons I said hi."

"Okay." Dragon answered. "Bye." He closed the door. 

"A friend of yours?" He heard from the living room, about to turn the lights off.

"More like a colleague. Don't worry about him coming back to scare the hell out of you. He does it once every other month." 

"Well, that's comforting to know." Law mumbled.

Without saying another word, Dragon turned the lights off, and Law went back to sleep.

-o-

Law kept feeling someone rubbing his neck and shoulder while he tried to sleep. He smiled and moaned from the feeling. The hands felt pretty soft and was caressing him slowly. Now if only those hands were rubbing his…

"TRAFFY!"

In a instant, Law woke up, and it turned out the hand that was rubbing him belonged to Luffy. 

Law looked over to a nearby window to see that it was still pretty dark out.

"What is it Luffy-ya?"

"We're about to go in a hour and a half, get ready." 

Luffy knew it was best to wake him up now since everyone else, minus Rouge, would have to get ready. And unfortunately, they didn't have enough bathrooms for everyone to get dressed in the same time. 

"Get ready for what?" Law was still half sleep.

"We have to cut a Christmas tree down, Traffy. Remember?"

The grey eyed man groaned, sitting up on the couch.

"And Law?"

The said man rubbed his eyes. "What Luffy-ya?"

"What happened to the coffee table?"

-o-

"Come on you guys! HURRY UP!" Luffy shouted, ready to head out the door. He had on a thick, red coat with white earmuffs and gloves on.

"We're coming! STOP SHOUTING!" Ace shouted back.

"Hypocrite." Sabo mumbled.

"Very much so." Law acceded, hearing the blond man.

Dragon came down the stairs with black coat on. "Alright, let's go."

-o-

It took around fifty minutes for them to reach a forest close by some mountains. The forest was filled up with evergreen trees, most of them on the outside were large, so they had to walk through to find one small enough to fit in the truck. 

Snow has already fallen down by a couple of inches. The wind blew a little, but it was enough for someone to shiver. Law was walking pretty close to Luffy, which made the raven haired brother frown. 

The tanned man would've walked by himself, but the persistent Monkey D. Luffy, wanted him to not be alone. So he had no other choice. He felt that if he walked close to Ace, that guy would've glared at him the whole time as if he's a parole officer. He was still iffy about Sabo since he gave him questionable looks. And Dragon… well, Law wouldn't admit it out loud, but that man kinda scared him. Maybe it's the menacing look he always had on his face.

"How about this one?!" Luffy asked everyone.

Everybody turned to to the tree that the teen was pointing at. The men wondered if they were looking at the wrong tree since the tree was pretty short. About Luffy's size to be more exact, and he was pretty short.

"Luffy, that tree is pretty small, don't you think?" Sabo said first. 

"Yeah, but, it needs some love." He responded, making a puppy-dog face.

Damn it. Why the puppy-dog face?

"Can't we just give it love when it grows bigger?" Ace asked with closed eyes, so he wouldn't have to see the face.

"Yeah, let's just give it a year or two to get bigger." Sabo agreed, looking away.

"But…"

"Luffy-ya, don't you think it would want to grow bigger before it gets cut down? Let it live longer." Law joined in, so he could help convince him. For one thing, he wasn't too fond of a Christmas tree, but if he was gonna join in the traditions, might as well get a bigger one.

"Hmm, maybe you're right, Law."

When Luffy said his name, he could feel eyes boring holes into his head. He instantly knew who's eyes were doing that. The slanted eyed man turned his attention to Ace, but for the first time he met this guy, Law smirked. 

It didn't take too long after that for Sabo to find a tree small enough for them, but big enough to exceed the height of tree Luffy had choose. Ace got the ax from his step-father he had been carrying with him since he left the truck. The eldest of the group swung at the tree's trunk. Law walked away just far enough so he wouldn't get hit by the tree. Those fuckers would fall anywhere they wanted to, and Law didn't want a bunch of evergreen pieces land on him. 

He closed his eyes as he heard chopping and even a few bird chirps here and there. It was still pretty early, probably around seven or eight. The word 'TIMBER' made him open his eyes. He watched as the tree hit the ground, which landed in his direction. Rather the tree fell at his direction just because, or Ace tried to make it land on him. Either way, he wasn't pleased. He even heard the wavy haired man made a 'tsk' sound from his mouth. So, he did try to make it land on him. That bastard.

-o-

The ride trip back was pretty quiet, mainly because the ball of joy had fell asleep in the first four minutes. Nobody could blame him, he woke earlier than everybody else. Ace was a narcoleptic, so it was a matter of time for him to fall asleep. Sabo, who was in the passenger seat, was looking out the window, enjoying the passing scenery. And Law, he was so close to falling asleep himself. He felt as his eyes started to droop, and when they finally had closed shut, he went into a dreamless sleep.

Law woke back up when he felt the engine stop. When he opened his eyes fully, he had another moment when he saw someone looking at him. Sorry, did I say someone? I meant everyone in the car. He didn't understand why. Not until he looked down to see that Luffy's head was on his lap. 

He glanced back up to everyone slowly. Still getting the evil eye from everyone.

"What the hell you doing to my brother?!" Ace demanded to know.

"I had nothing to do with it. I was asleep during the whole ride." Law swore. This family was starting to intimidate him now.

It was then when Luffy finally woke up. He let out a yawn, but instead of getting up, he closed his eyes again.

"You know, he looks like he's used to laying on your lap, Law." Dragon finally said with a deadpan face.

"W-what? No, we never done something like this before." 

Law wanted to run out of this truck and find the nearest airplane so he could get a ticket and fly off back to New World University. Maybe even another country. As long as he can get away from a family that looks like they're gonna mutilate his balls at any second.

"Luffy, wake up now." Law said, grabbing the teen's shoulder and shaking it.

"Five more minutes." Luffy groaned.

Hearing him say that, didn't mean he was gonna wait to get out of this situation. He unbuckled his seatbelt, open the door, and left out the vehicle. Making sure he closed the door, he went ahead and walked off. Maybe he should let them calm down for a hour or two, maybe three or four… nine or eleven. Hell, maybe for twenty-four hours.

-o-

He made it back to the house at around seven in the evening. He spent most of his time in a cafe, drinking a coffee and ate a grilled fish salad. Law tried going in the house, but the door was locked. So, he raised his fist and knocked a few times. 

'Please be Rouge. Please be Rouge. Please be Rouge. Please be Rouge.' The tanned man prayed in his mind. The door finally opened, showing Sabo. 'Why do you hate me so, God?' Law thought to himself. Well, at least it's the reasonable brother.

"You know, I was actually wondering if you got a plane ticket and flew back to the college or not. Guess that answers my question." Sabo said first.

"Yeah, well, my plane ticket is in my suitcase in the hall closet, so you know…"

The blue eyed man nodded. "Sounds reasonable." He moved out the way. "You can come in now. It's freezing outside."

Law walked in then heard Sabo close and lock the door.

"Torao!" Law felt Luffy giving him a hug. Sabo ignored it, mainly because Luffy would hug almost anyone he knows. "Where were you? We were supposed to decorate the tree."

"I went for a walk around town and forgot my cellphone." Law said for an excuse.

"Oh well, I guess that's okay. Dinner is ready, let's go eat."

"That's okay. I already ate."

"But my mom cooked Feijoada. You gotta try it, it's great."

Law sighed, but hey, what can go wrong to trying a new food? "Okay, I'll try it." 

"Yosh! I promise you're gonna love it!" With that said, Luffy went over to the kitchen with Law following behind.  
The man gave his greetings to everyone with only Rouge greeting him back. Ace gave him a dirty look while Sabo was at the stove, putting some type of stew on top of rice in his plate. Dragon wasn't there. When Sabo moved away, Law went over to get his food. He put just enough of rice and the stew beside it. When he set down at the table, he made sure NOT to sit by Luffy. Only since Ace was glaring at him the whole time. So, he sat by Rouge.

His eyes gazed down to the food. From what he could see, he saw black beans, sausages, pork cuts and he think some carrots and potatoes. Law picked up his spoon, and scooped up some rice first, the feijoada second then put it in his mouth. Luffy was right. It was good.

When dinner was done, everyone did their own things. Leaving Law to do nothing but watch some television. He skipped channel after channel, not interested in what crap they showed. He finally stopped on the show 'Untold Stories of the E.R.'. Halfway into the episode, he saw Luffy enter the living room. He sat beside him, completely quiet, which surprised the older man.

"You enjoying your stay?" Luffy asked, turning to him.

Law shrugged. "It could be better." 

"But you have to admit that it's better than staying in a room by yourself." The teen pointed out, knowing that if Law hadn't came, he'd still be in that boring old dorm.

"I'll admit that this stay has been… something else." 

He didn't particularly hate staying here, though he didn't exactly love it either. It was more of a neutral feeling. Law looked over to Luffy, who was giving him a smile. Law always thought he had a lovely smile. When the commercials came on, Luffy made the opportunity to get up.

"I'm about to pop some popcorn. You want a bag?" Oh course Luffy would ask if he wanted a whole bag to himself, seeing that boy wouldn't want to share his.

"Sure." Law replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made sure to add some fluff, maybe too much since it's still early in the fanfic.


	4. Secret Santa

Law dozed off after watching a couple of shows. He woke up again very early in the morning. He saw the tv was still on, illuminating the room a little bit. He felt something press against his shoulder. Turning to the source, he saw that Luffy had fell asleep on him again. Seriously, why is all of these misfortunes happens to him all of a sudden? Well, at least nobody caught them in this scene again.

The tanned man rubbed his hand in Luffy's dark hair. Despite the untamed hair not being combed out in the last two days or so, it felt pretty soft. He felt the teen move a little as if he's disturbing his sleep. And even though Law was enjoying this moment, a lot more than he should be, he should wake Luffy up so he could go to his room. The last thing he needed is for the men in the house to come downstairs for a glass of water, and catch the boy laying on him.

"Luffy-ya." He whispered, shaking him on the shoulder. Luffy didn't get up. "Luffy-ya, wake up." He said louder.

The brown-eyed teen finally stirred, waking up. He gazed around the room, lastly landing his eyes on Law.

"Hey Law." He said, still sounding sleepy.

"Luffy-ya, you need to go to your room now." He replied.

"But it's cold. And Traffy is so warm." Luffy whined, cuddling closer to Law. "I don't want to get up."

"Luffy-ya, it'd be best if you head over to your room. I don't want to get punished by your brothers and father just because you don't want to get up."

"Carry me." Said Luffy.

"W-what?" Not sure if he had heard the boy right.

"Carry me. My legs are asleep." Luffy pleaded. "Please."

Let's see. If he carried him to his room, there's a chance he'd get caught. If he didn't carry him, there was an even higher chance he'd get caught. So it seems that one out weighs the other.

"Fine." Law finally answered.

The tattooed man got up from the couch, picked up Luffy, and headed to the staircase. He took a few steps, and by the time he put his foot down on the fifth one, it made a loud squeaking sound.

'Fuck, me.' The man thought. He took another step, having the stair squeak again. 'Shit, hopefully the family are heavy sleepers.'

He went up some more steps, quickly this time. Mostly because all of them squeaked every time he stepped on one. When he made it to the top, he made an accomplished smirk. But he wasn't finished yet, he just have to find Luffy's room.

"Luffy-ya," He started to say, "which one is your room?"

"Uh, right at the end of the hall." Luffy whispered, at least he was being quiet so no one else could hear.

Law walked through the hallway, stopping in front of Luffy's door. He pushed the door open since it was already cracked open, and made a sigh since he didn't have a squeaky door.

Finally making to the bed, he had laid the boy down on the unmade bed.

Luffy made a small smile. "Tuck me in?"

"Tuck yourself in." Law grunted, leaving out the room.

Closing the door behind him, he began walking through the hallway again, so he could go back to sleep. Right before he could reach the staircase, he heard a door open. Turning to the direction of the sound came from, there was that same freckled face man with a grimace on his face.

"Why are you up here?" Ace inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"I was… using the bathroom." Law lied.

"There's a bathroom downstairs."

"Yeah, well, the light blew out." He said. "And I don't want to use the bathroom in the dark."

"What are you? Afraid of the dark?"

"No, I just didn't want to end up peeing everywhere."

"Well when you say it like that, why didn't you turn on the kitchen light on and kept the restroom door open?"

"Because I was sleepy, and I wasn't thinking right."

Ace opened his mouth to say another counter, but nothing came out. He apparently couldn't say anything after that.

"So… can I go back downstairs so I could sleep?" Law asked. "Or are you still going to interrogate me?"

The other man growled. "You may have got me this time, but you won't the next."

"Yeah, sure." Law replied with an impassive voice. With that done, he headed back to the living room. Who knew what he had to do next with this family.

-o-

Law woke up to the feeling of poking on his head. His first thought was that it was Luffy, as the teen would try different methods of waking Law up. He remembered a time when, on the first day they spent a dorm together, Luffy would poke his chest. Then there was another case when the teen had patted his cheek. Law had to remember then that he would make sure to wake up before that ball of joy, cause most of the time, he be annoyed as hell.

When that damn finger didn't stop touching his skin, he went ahead and opened his eyes. Instead of seeing that happy grin from the happy go lucky boy, he met his eyes with a familiar orange haired girl.

"What are you doing?" Was Law's first question.

"Waking you up. It's twelve in the afternoon." Nami responded. Law groaned, sitting up on the couch. "Everybody left."

"Left?" He repeated, scratching his head. 

He would've thought at least Luffy would have woken him up and ask him if he'd want to tag along. That made him feel fairly dejected.

"Don't think of it like that." Nami said, making the man leave out of his thoughts. "Luffy wanted to let you have some extra sleep."

"Oh." That was all he said. He rubbed his eyes and made a little yawn. "So, why are you here?"

"Because I can." She answered with a expression that clearly made the word 'duh'.

"And where did everyone leave to?"

"Well, if you really want to know, they went to the mall. Well, everyone but Dragon since he had to go to work today."

Law nodded. "But, why did they go to the mall?"

"You do know that it's three more days to Christmas, right?" 

Law, once again, nodded. Instead of a verbal answer, Nami picked up a Santa hat that was laying on the couch, and pushed it in front of the twenty-one year old man.

"What's this for?" He wasn't in the mood to put it on, if that's what the young woman was insinuating.

"Secret Santa." She belatedly said. "You suppose to pick a name from the hat and buy that person a present."

"Oh." He responded. 

He raised his hand up and picked up a thin piece, that was folded up in half, from the red and white hat. Opening it up, he read the name to himself.

'Luffy'.

For some reason, he had assumed he'd get his roommate's name. And for that reason, a simper appeared on his lips. 

'Maybe it's destiny.'

"Just so you know, I took Luffy's name out while everyone was picking so you can get it."

'Or maybe it's Nami.'

-o-

"Okay, what should I get Luffy-ya?" Law asked himself.

Law was driven to the mall thanks to Nami. The car they got into didn't belong to her, but to a man, or men, that was both her friends and Luffy's. A green haired man named Zoro was arguing with a blond named Sanji during most of the trip. 

Zoro was driving while Sanji was trying to tell him the directions to the Grand Line Mall. The greenette started complaining, saying that he knew his way there. The blond, who had a cigarette in his mouth kept telling him that he didn't. He was even proven right when Zoro took a wrong turn.

"This is a shortcut." Zoro argued.

"No, it's not dumbass. If you keep going this way, you're gonna drive us out the state.

Law tried to ignore their bickering but closing his eyes and hum. He briskly opened them back open when he felt the car make a sharp turn. He could've sworn that the car had tilted over a little. 

'Note to self: Don't ever get in a car with this man driving ever again.' Law thought. 

When he looked over to the orangette, who was sitting right beside him, she was doing nothing but reading a book with earphones in her ears. Apparently she was used to this.

Finally, the two men stopped their arguing and switched places with Sanji behind the steering wheel. After twenty minutes or so, they made it to there destination. At that moment, Law thanked kami that he didn't die of a car wreck.

"You want us to pick you up again?" Sanji asked.

'HELL NO!' Law thought. "Oh, no. I'll just find Luffy and the rest and get a ride from them." The tanned skinned man reassured, leaving out of the car.

When he went inside the shopping plaza, the blond man faced Zoro with a glower.

"Great job marimo, you just scared another one." 

Back to the present, Law was looking through the mall for a gift for Luffy. Despite sharing a dorm room with the raven for the last five months, he didn't actually know what he liked… other than food that is.

After walking aimlessly on the second floor, he decided to take a break on a bench. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. 

'Let's see, Luffy likes food, his friends… what else?' He tapped his jawline, continuing to think. 'Luffy likes hats.'

Which was true. All those times when Luffy would take Law's hat and wear it around, without his permission may I mention. The teen would also take Law's friends hats off their heads and try them on. Luffy was a hat wearing person, but never had his own trademark one.

Law made a smile, now knowing what to get Luffy. He got up from his seat and started looking around some more. He remembered passing some kind of hat store not too long ago. It took less than two minutes for him to find it, but afore he entered the store, he saw Luffy through the window. The eighteen year old didn't notice him though as he was looking at a mirror. On top of the boy's head looked like a straw hat with a red fabric wrapped around the top. 

After a few more seconds, Luffy took the hat and placed it back on the shelf. When he started walking out, Law had to make sure that the boy wouldn't see him. Unfortunately, there really was no place to hide, but behind a large plant. He swiftly moved behind it, ducking down since the plant was shorter. He peeped through the leaves, watching as the raven walked at the opposite direction. When he saw Luffy was entirely gone, he sighed, and got back up.

Fixing his shirt sleeves, he looked over beside him to see a middle age woman staring at him. To be more precise, she been staring at him ever since he crouched down behind the potted plant.

"I'm not stalking him if you want to know." He said, getting an idea what she was thinking.

The woman seemed startled when he said that as her eyes widened. She hurriedly walked away from him. Law sighed for what seemed like the tenth time today before heading inside the store.

'Okay, so Luffy likes the straw hat.' He picked up the yellow-brown hat from the shelf and took it to the cashier. When the woman checked the tag, the price showed up on the cash register. 'Thirty-five dollars! Why so much?!' He was starting to wonder if the hat was really worth it, but this was for Luffy,… so it was worth it.

He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and took out the necessary amount.

"I can also pack it in a box and wrap it up." The brunette said.

Well, he did need it to be wrapped up. "How much?"

"Only two dollars." Law nodded, pulling out two more dollars and giving it to her. "Thank you. It will only take me a few moments to have it wrapped up." She said, having Law nod again for his response.

When she was done, and gave the tanned skinned man the gift with another bag to put it in, he left. With an achieved smile he headed to the first floor. He went over to the food court, forasmuch as he haven't eaten all day. He went over to the international food section and got himself a few origini and a bottle of water. Trying to find a place to sit, he saw an all to familiar guy stuffing food in his mouth. The people close by were giving him odd or even disgusted looks.

Law made his way to Luffy, and just before he made it, Luffy noticed him.

"TORAO! YOU MADE IT!" Luffy said, food still in his mouth.

Once Law was in hearing distance, he greeted the teen with, "Hey Luffy-ya." 

"How'd you get here?"

"I got a ride from your friends… Zoro and Sanji, I think that's what their names were."

"Yeah, that's them. You enjoyed the ride?" Luffy picked up a turkey leg, taking a large bite of it.

"Honestly, no. I thought I was gonna die."

"Really?" Luffy finally looked up to him, his usual grin on his face. "I always enjoy the ride, especially when Zoro's driving. It feels like I'm in an action movie."

"Well, that's you." Law smirked. "I like steady driving."

They spent most of their time talking about different things, the table started to fill up when the rest of Luffy's family were done with their Secret Santa shopping. Ace was the last one to come over to the table and to finish his food. When they were all set, they left to go back to the residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love Law's hat so much that when my friend said he was going to an anime convention, I told him to get me the hat if they had it. He ended up buying it, and it's was fifty dollars. But hey, it was worth it, and it's nice and soft.


	5. Snowball War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, just in case you don't know, but the title is a song title from the band U2. Listen to it so you could understand why I chose it to be the title.

After coming back from the mall, and setting the gifts down under the Christmas tree in different times so they wouldn't know who got who a present. It was now four thirty in the afternoon and Luffy went over to Law, who was sitting on the couch.

"Put your coat on Traffy!" Luffy said randomly.

"Huh? Why?"

"We're going outside to a field."

"Why?" Law asked again.

"Stop asking questions and put your coat on." Luffy took Law's coat off the coat hanger and threw it over to the tanned skinned man.

Heading out the house, they walked for about twenty minutes till they made it to a large field with a some trees around. There were people around, some hiding behind a tree or by a snow built wall. 

"Is this a snowball fight?" Law asked, looking over to Luffy.

"We like to call it, 'Snowball War'." Out of his coat, Luffy pull out some kind a gun. When he saw his roommate give him a odd look he decided to explain. "My dad manufactures guns and made this specifically for snowball fights. He made this years ago." Law nodded for his response.

"LUFFY!"

The raven haired teen turned to the person calling his name.

"USOPP!"

As the brown skinned teen came closer, he took a glimpse over to Law. "Eh, who's the creepy guy?" Usopp asked, reluctant on moving any closer.

Law's straight line lips turned into a frown with his left eye twitch when he heard 'creep'.

"This is Law. He's joining us for the snowball war."

"I never agreed to that."

"Aw Law, don't you like me?"

"Ehm." He made the sound with his mouth closed. Of course he liked Luffy, despite the guy being loud and obnoxious. But he guess that's why he liked him. He was his opposite. And people do say that opposites attract. "Yeah." He finally answered.

"Then join the snowball war!" The grin on Luffy's face was huge as ever. Walking away, he stepped onto the field. "EVERYONE!"

People who were practicing their throwing, stopped what they were doing and went over to Luffy.

"Today we play the winter tradition game. Snowball War." Luffy turned over to Law. "This is a game with a mixture of capture the flag and snowball fight. We have two teams, and right at this spot is the base for when we capture a flag. If you're close by or hold the flag and get hit by a snowball, you're out. The first to make it here is the winner." Law nodded. "There are already two people at each flag posts. We start the game in…" Luffy looked at the time on the phone. "…oh, now."

Everyone in the two teams ran off in opposite directions to find the enemy's flag.

"We should split up to find the yellow flag." Luffy said to his team.

"I'll stay out in the field so that if anyone finds the flag, I'll be able to stop people who would try to hit anyone." Usopp responded.

After saying that, they all split up in different directions. 

Okay, the last time Law played in a snowball fight is before his parents died, and that was a LONG time ago. His aiming wasn't really up to date either, so he had to rely on strategy than just throwing when he saw an enemy. 

Looking around, he noticed an area with more trees. That was a perfect place to both hide the flag and to hide away from the enemy.

Law walked through the woodsy part of the field. He looked around in all directions, trying to see if there were anyone around. He stopped when he saw a yellow flag tired to a thing tree, close by a pond. Walking closer to it, he heard something hit the snow right beside him. Looking around again, he saw a snippet of a black jacket hide behind a thick tree.

'Shit.' Law thought.

He hurried over to the flag, and as he got closer, he heard some more snowballs hit the ground. Luckily for him, he was able to maneuver and hide by some trees so he could dodge them.

Finally making it to the tree, he quickly untied the yellow flag off the tree and ran back off. Going back through the woodsy part then back to the more open part of the field where there wasn't as much trees. A few of the enemy teams came from behind the trees and started firing at Law. 

The man cursed since he didn't have any place to hide from the excessive balls of snow, so he had to keep running. Damn, he was kinda exhausted now. Out of nowhere, Usopp came out, slinging snowballs at the enemies that was after Law. The teen would grab his 'ammo' from his hood and shot them at the other team. Most of them had hit its target. 

Usopp set another snowball in the slingshot at the end of the band, and shot it towards the enemy on the other side of the field. The snowball had hit the man in the face, making the man lose his balance and fall down.

"And that's how Captain Usopp does it! The best sniper in the world… no, the universe!"

Law rolled his eyes when he heeded that.  
When 'the sniper' was too busy taking care of two guys, he didn't notice when another had threw a snowball, hitting him on the back.

"Ahh, I've been hit!" He fell down on the ground, a bit too dramatically. "GO! Just leave me here! Go take the flag to victory!"

"No! I will not leave you! If I make it to the base, you'll make it to the base too." Law then picked up the curly haired man onto his back and ran off to the base. That's what Usopp wanted to happen. Instead, this is what really happened…

"Dude, you was hit by a snowball, that can't possibly hurt." Law responded to the dramatic scene. "But if you want me to go, then I'll go." With that said, Law ran off, leaving the other.

He was lucky enough to dodge all of the snowballs directed to him. Not that far away from the circle, Law felt a hard object hit him in the head. It felt much harder than a snowball, which resulted him to fall down from the surprise and lack of balance. When he fell down, his head had hit a stone that was sitting on the snow, making him fall into unconsciousness.

-o-

Law woke up on the familiar couch in the Monkey residence. He rubbed his head, noticing that there a medium sized bump on his head. He looked at the time that was on the table stand by the couch. It was now nine thirty. What happened?

Minutes later, he started smelling something sweet in the kitchen. Getting up, he walked through the kitchen door entrance, there he saw Ace sitting at the table and Luffy by the oven. The teen didn't notice Law as he opened the oven with some oven mittens on, and pulled out a cookie sheet filled with chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies. Setting the cookie sheet down, on top of the oven, he finally turned to Law.

"Traffy! You're awake!" The raven haired teen went up to him and gave him a bear hug.

"What happened?"

"Well, you was so close to bringing the flag to the base circle by only a foot away. You ended up getting hit by a ball of ice and fainted before you could make it."

"…Did you just say, ball of ice?" Well that explains one of the knots on his head.

"Yeah. It was a large chunk of ice that was surrounded by some snow. Everyone said they didn't throw it, but since it knocked you out, and it was an ice ball and not a snow ball, our team won by default."

"Well, thats good I guess." Law answered.

"Yeah." Luffy grinned and nodded. "You want some cookies?"

"Sure."

Ace, who was facing the opposite direction, made a sinister smile while sipping the rest of his hot chocolate. He got up, put his cup into the sink, and left out with nothing to say.

Law, on the other hand, had set down at the table with Luffy beside him. The eighteen year old got back up to get a glass of milk for his cookies. When he sat back down, Law heard some scattering on the floor. He then felt something small brush against his leg. The tanned man looked under the table and saw a beagle looking back up to him. Since when did Luffy have a dog here?

"Chopper!" 

Law glanced over to Luffy when he heard him say that. The dog got from under the table and went over to Luffy's side, standing on its hind paws as the teen gave him a peanut butter cookie. Feeling that he was being stared at, he gazed over to Law, who was giving him a confused look.

"Since when did you have a dog?" The man finally asked.

"This is our neighbor's dog. She normally drops off Chopper here since her sister is allergic to dogs."

"Oh, okay." Law nodded. Gazing back down to the dog that was now jumping up and down on his hind legs.

"Isn't it cool?" Luffy inquired. "Chopper mostly stand on his hind legs a lot and tries to walk as if he's human. He once walked for a twenty minutes when I was walking him to the park."

"That is impressive." The twenty-one year old man agreed. "How old is he?"

"Umm," Luffy looked up as he thought about it. "Six or seven years now. I forget." 

Luffy glanced back down when he heard Chopper whimper. The teen grabbed another peanut butter cookie and gave it to him. As he was doing this, Law took a peek at his roommate. When Luffy, faced him back, the tattooed man quickly averted his eyes, feeling his face flush a little. What was this strange feeling? 

To be truthful, he's been experiencing this around Luffy for about seven weeks or so. Even though he didn't realize Luffy's sexuality, he did often find himself glaring at both women and men when they started flirting with the eighteen year old. He later thought he was doing that just to see Luffy's reaction since he could be one of the most oblivious person alive.

There was another incident when Thanksgiving break came in college. Unlike being at the boy's house now, he was stuck at the dorm by himself. And while he did enjoy peace and quiet when his roommate was gone, he felt kinda lonely, wanting the break could end quickly so he could see Luffy again. 

And just two weeks ago, he ended up having a dream with the big eyed teen in it. Well, he had two to be more exact in those two weeks. One was when Law had a tiring day after testing and Luffy gave him a massage. He ended up whispering something in his ear, but he didn't remember what. The other dream happened two days after that, and it was pretty… naughty. After those dreams, he just played it off, thinking that he had those dreams just to have them. But the more he thought about it right now, the more he thought that he really like, possibly even love Luffy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next would be better. Would you guys like to read a horror/romance LawLu fanfic with the two moving into a house that's haunted by a demon and that demon oppresses Luffy? Cause after watching 'The Haunting' tv series, I think it'll be a great idea for a story.


	6. Gaming

"Traffy…" He heard someone whisper into his ear in a loving tone. 

It was obvious it was Luffy since he was the only one to call him Traffy. Though, Shachi once tried to use the nickname, only for the tanned man to tell him off. That was the moment where Penguin asked why it was okay for Luffy to call him that and no one else. Well, truth was, Luffy calling him that annoyed the hell out of him. But after a while he slowly gotten used to the boy calling him that. The way Luffy called him Traffy was 'cute' to him. So, only Luffy would call him that and no one else. Anyone else to call him that would be punishable to getting cut in their sleep.

Law felt Luffy rubbing his neck again like he did a few days ago. "Hmm?" Law hummed.

"Get up, we have the whole house today."

The man opened his eyes, meeting his sight over to Luffy. The boy was laying on on him with Law's waist in between his legs. The boy was practically straddling him. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah, they won't come back till seven."

Law hummed again, his fingers caressing the raven's legs. "And what are we doing to today?"

"We'll do anything you want." Luffy purred.

"Anything? Are you sure?" The teen nodded. "And you won't back down." Luffy shook his head this time.

"Well then…" Law changed his position with him being on top.

He leaned down to Luffy's face, his hands holding the soft, puffy cheeks. The grey eyed man licked his lips before he set them on Luffy's.

Law woke up to the feeling of a tongue licking his lips. But instead of his Luffy, it was Chopper. He abruptly sat up and rubbed his lips with his arm. So all this time he thought he was kissing Luffy, he was kissing a dog. Gross! While he was thinking on how'd he wished that dream would've been real, he noticed something after licking his lips.

Why did his lips taste like cotton candy?

(Flashback- while Law was asleep)

Ace woken up to check on Luffy, just to make sure he was okay. It's not like he was thinking that Law was creeping into Luffy's room and doing imaginal and perverted things to him while he slept… or awake. He was just making sure he was okay, that's all. Anyway, he ended up going downstairs for something to drink.

Law was completely asleep. The sound of soft and slow breathing could been heard. After Ace had poured himself some lemonade, he walked through the kitchen door, then heard…

"Luffy-ya…"

Wait, what the- what?! 

'Oh hell no! I KNOW this man isn't having a wet dream about Luffy. MY LUFFY!' Okay, that sounded a bit possessive but what ever.

Usually Ace would've punched that guy awake, but he had a better idea. Chopper was sleeping in the corner of the living room. The freckled man went back into the kitchen, opened one of the cabinets, and got out a bag of cotton candy. Going back inside the living room, he untwisted the string and pulled a small piece out. He shook the dog by its back, making the brown canine wake up with a yawn. Ace waved the cotton candy in front of it. That seemed to wake up Chopper all the way. He took a bite of the sugary snack from Ace's hands.

The raven made a smirk, getting back up, he took another piece out the bag, this time leading the dog. Chopper got up from his little doggy bed and followed the man to the couch. Next, Ace had set the piece onto Law's mouth making sure it didn't fall off, he let the dog do his work. Subconsciously, Law began kissing the dog as if it was Luffy. When Law started to stir in his sleep, Ace made his run for it and went back upstairs.

(End of flashback)

"Traffy!" Law, once again, heard Luffy's voice while trying to sleep.

"What Luffy-ya?"

"We have the whole house all day!"

Hearing that made Law widen his eyes from shock. He must be having the same dream in a different scenario. That, or this is strictly deja vu and probably could see the future. He wouldn't mind it if it was the last one.

"What do you mean?"

"It means we could do anything we want till seven tonight." The happy go lucky boy cheered.

'Okay, so it is another dream, unless…'

Law punched himself in the cheek, which made Luffy give him a baffled look.

'Okay, that was random.' Luffy thought.

"Sorry, I was just making sure this wasn't a dream." Law apologized.

"Uh, okay." The raven said back.

It was quiet between each other.

"So, what we doing today?"

The thin, straight line on Luffy's lips was replaced with a grin. "Wait just right here." Luffy ran back upstairs, leaving Law.

The brown eyed boy didn't waste no time to come back downstairs with a game system in his hands. The man recognized the system even though he haven't seen it from the last eighteen years.

"A Nintendo 64?"

"Yeah, I found it when I was looking for something under my bed and found this. Oh wait, I forgot the games. Can you plug it up?"

"Sure."

Law would admit, he was game addict. People who saw him now a days thought he got his baggy eyes from staying up and studying all night, when in reality, he spent most of his nights staying up and playing games. Rather it was a on a game system or a game on the computer. Though, after getting into college, he didn't play video games anymore. Mainly because he would have to study or work and just didn't have the time. Guess he has the time now.

Luffy came back down with a medium sized box full of games. He smiled when he saw that Law was finished plugging the game up.

"Okay, close your eyes and choose a game randomly." The tanned skinned man did what he was told and pulled a game out from the bottom of the box. "Which one did ya pick?" Luffy asked.

"Pokemon Stadium."

"Cool! I love that one!" 

Luffy set the box down beside the couch while Law put the game in and turned the system on.

When the game came fully on, they went to the two player versus and started picking their Pokemon.

Luffy chose Dugtrio, jolteon, moltres, blastroise, gengar, kangastan  
Law chose arcanine, dragonite, zapdos, arbok, vaporeon, machamp

Five minutes into the game, Law had a frown on his face.

"Seriously, how can a fucking Dugtrio even fly?! It's literally impossible! We don't even know what the rest of its body look like?!"

"Traffy, it's a game."

"Well, they can at least add some logic to this. I mean, Dugtrio is a ground type and is a mole. Ground animals can't fly, penguins for example live on the ground, there for, they don't need to fly."

Luffy rolled his eyes in a jokingly way. "You're thinking way to much of this?"

Arcanine used fire blast. It missed jolteon.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Luffy took out his jolteon and replaced it with blastroise. Okay, if Law didn't take out arcanine, he was straight fucked. He went to his menu to replace his dog like Pokemon with zapdos.

When zapdos came out it was Luffy's turn. His blastroise used blizzard and it was super effective, killing his lightning bird in one shot. Law's mouth flew open.

"I knew you was gonna switch out." The teen chuckled.

Law looked back up to the screen, showing the Pokemon he had left. All he had left was arbok, vaporeon, machamp, dragonite, and arcanine. Pressing a button he chose the violet snake, arbok.

Arbok used dig.

Law would like to see Luffy counter that. And when it was Luffy's turn, he switched out his blastroise with gengar. Alright, from what Law could remember from playing this game almost two decades ago was that that gengar was a ghost and poison type. Poison type Pokemon was weak against ground types and his arbok just used a ground type move. He should at least get half damage. But he felt like he was missing something out about Gengar.

When it was his turn again arbok did dig; however, gengar was unaffected because it had the ability levitate.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Law cursed out.

Luffy busted out laughing. "Sorry Traffy, but I am the master of Pokemon Stadium. I even beaten all eight gym leaders and champion."

Back to playing the game, Luffy's gengar moved faster and used hypnosis, having Law's arbok fall asleep. The snake stayed asleep on its turn. Law sighed. The next move from gengar was dream eater which took around forty-five health points, and thankfully, arbok was still in green. Though, arbok stayed asleep on its turn again. Knowing the game, arbok should wake up on the next turn.

Gengar used dream eater again, however, it was a critical hit, killing arbok.

"I hate this game." The tanned man grumbled.

The eighteen year old started laughing again.

Law's next Pokemon choice was vaporeon. On the next turn, gengar used evil eye so Law couldn't switch out Pokemon if he wanted too. Vaporeon used ice beam on the ghost, and on those rare occasions in the game, gengar got frozen.

"Yes." Law fist pumped. He was even happier when it took half of its hp.

When it was Luffy's turn he tried to use hypnosis again, but was still frozen from the previous move. 

Vaporeon used surf.

"I've always liked this games graphic moves. It just seems cooler."

Law nodded with agreement.

Twenty minutes later the game was finished with Monkey D. Luffy as the winner. Luffy's moltres had won against machamp. Law's dragonite defeated kangastan and Dugtrio, but Luffy's blastroise defeated dragonite with blizzard and arcanine with water blast. Why did blastroise had all the powerful moves? And lastly zapdos was defeated by moltres. After all of that, Law wanted to play a different game.

Luffy randomly picked a game this time, this time getting out Vigilant 8, after that was Mario cart, and right now they were playing Super Mario 64. Since it can be only one player they had to take turns on when that person dies.

"How do you do a wall kick again?" Luffy asked.

"Let me see." 

Luffy handed him the controller. Wall kicks in the Nintendo 64 seemed much harder than on a Nintendo DS (in my opinion that is). It took a few tries for Law to land on the ice bridge that lead to the star. He gave the controller back to Luffy.

-o-

"You died, my turn." Luffy tried snatching the controller away from Law.

"Hold up. Give me another chance. I was so close to beating Bowser." Law kept a tight grip on the clear, green controller.

"No fair Traffy!" Luffy pulled on it harder.

The surprised strength from the petite teen was strong enough to pull Law on top of him. 

"Let go!"

"You let go!"

After some more minutes of tug and war, Law gave up. "Fine. Take the controller." It was then when he noticed what position they were in.

Law stared at Luffy and Luffy stared back at him.

"Luffy-ya?"

"Yeah, Law?"

"I don't want to get up…"

"Me neither…"

The eldest of the two leaned down closer to the youngest. Only a few inches away from each other, Luffy had the courage to say the next statement.

"I really like you."

The twenty-one year old man smirked. "I really like you as well."

With those words said, Law took the chance to capture Luffy's lips. It didn't take too long after for them to deepen the kiss. Law dominated him by a long shot.

"Supri… WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The two abruptly stopped to see an older man staring down at them. Behind the man was Ace and just like the elder, he was pissed the hell off. Law looked down to Luffy then back at the two men.

It was official. He was straight fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so having Chopper lick Law was kinda cruel… for Chopper. I used to have Pokemon Stadium but ended up losing it. I wish I still had it cause I didn't know type advantages and disadvantages like I do now. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Hopefulness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking sorry I didn't update all week last week. I had a hard time knowing what to write. And I would also like to inform you that I will only post once a week than twice. Which I'm also sorry for that. At least you guys wouldn't have to wait a month or two like some fanfiction writers.

Law was in the kitchen helping out Rouge with the cooking. He was very thankful that this woman was able to save him from the clutches of the family. For what had happened thirty minutes earlier, nearly scared him to death.

(Flashback)

With those words said, Law took the chance to capture Luffy's lips.

"Supri… WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The two abruptly stopped to see an older man staring down at them. Behind the man was Ace and just like the elder, he was pissed the hell off. Law looked down to Luffy then back at the two men.

'What to do? What to do?' Law thought panicky. 'First off, get off Luffy!' One of the few voices in his head said. 

The tanned skinned man immediately got off Luffy. Once the extra weight was off him, Luffy got on his two feet.

"Uh, hey grandpa." Luffy said, trying to play it cool despite the position the elder saw his grandson in.

The said man ignored Luffy. "I should kill you, ya bastard!" Garp said, coming up to Law.

"Wait, no! We were just… wrestling for the game controller."

"That's fucking bullshit!" Ace cursed. "Wrestling doesn't involve kissing!" The next thing that happened was Ace getting hit on the head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Stop swearing!" The grey haired man answered.

'I am so dead.' Law thought to himself.

"Aww, please don't hurt Law." Luffy whined.

The eldest man in the group, spoke again. "You! Drop and give me a hundred push ups!"

"Huh?" Law said, leaving out of his mind.

"DROP AND GIVE ME A HUNDRED PUSH UPS!"

Hearing him shout that made Law hurried up, got on his hands and feet, and started doing that painful exercise. Law had more mental power than physical, so by the time he reached up to fifty-two, he felt like he was gonna collapse. 

"I can't believe you've gotten yourself a boyfriend without telling someone, ya brat!" Garp punched Luffy on his head.

"OWW! THAT HURT!" Luffy responded, holding the knot that was appearing on his head.

'Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty…" Law's body lowered and couldn't get back up. His arms were shaking, tired, and couldn't support his body anymore.

It didn't take long for Garp to take his attention away from Luffy and changed it back to Law.

"Pathetic! Can't even do push ups!"

This must be the grandfather Luffy had mentioned, wait no… complained about when coming back from thanksgiving break. When Law tried to get back up, he felt a boot putting pressure on his back, making him unable to get up.

"Who said you could get up, bastard!" Instead of Garp's voice, it was Ace's.

Why him? Why did he have to have all of this happen to him?

'God, I know I've did some messed up things in life. But all I'm asking now is that you save me from this.' Law prayed. 'Don't I at least deserve some good fortune for the things I've did for other people.'

Almost right on the cue, everyone turned to the door that was being unlocked. When the door opened, Dragon came in with some bags in his hands.

'WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!' Law felt like he was about to cry. 

It was bad enough that Ace and Garp were here, and now Dragon was here. He could already imagine what the newspapers were gonna say in a few days.

Trafalgar D. Water Law was found dead in the woods of Montana.

When Law closed his eyes, ready for his punishment, he heard someone's voice.

"What's going on?"

"MOM!" Luffy ran for the woman and Ace finally got off Law's back.

Trafalgar re-opened his eyes and saw that along with Dragon, Rouge was there as well, also with groceries in her hands.

"Well, other than me and Ace finding this brat kissing Luffy, nothing much." The elder replied, shrugging what just happened off.

"What?!" It sounded like Dragon was gonna attack Law now.

"Ace and grandpa are trying to hurt Law." Luffy whined to the pink haired woman.

"Snitch." Ace murmured and looked away.

The mother looked over to Law, watching as he got up, then she gazed back down to Luffy. Showing a grin she started walking towards the kitchen. "Come on Law." Rouge said to the twenty-one year old.

Law glanced over to the rest of the guys before hurrying up inside the kitchen.

(End of Flashback)

"Can you cut these potatoes for me?" Rouge asked, handing a bowl of the already peeled vegetables.

"Sure Rouge." He replied. Setting the bowl down on the table, he grabbed a knife, took a potato, and began cutting it. It's been kinda quiet between them for the last ten minutes.

"So, Law…" She started to say, which Law was grateful for, cause the awkward silence that was happening was really killing him. "Do you have feelings for Luffy?"

Well, after thinking about that question for the last couple of days, it was pretty safe to say that he did. "I do."

"AHHHHH!"

Law stopped what he was doing when he heard Luffy's scream. Getting up to see what happened, he stopped again, this time hearing the middle age woman.

"Don't worry. Nothing too serious happened." She replied, setting the spices in a large pot that was cooking some chicken already. "Things can get a bit rowdy when Garp is here. So anyway, back to the previous conversation. You said you have feelings for Luffy, correct?"

He nodded, even though he knew she didn't see it since she was facing the other direction. "Yes ma'am."

"Hmm. Well, I wish you two for the best." The pinkette replied.

"Wait," Law turned to her direction. "So, you're okay if I date Luffy?"

"As long as you don't harm him, or want the relationship with ill motives, then I'll root for you all the way."

"Oh. Well, thank you. It's refreshing to know that someone in Luffy's family is okay with that idea. I feel like the family are thinking up a hundred ways to kill me."

Rouge giggled to his comment. "They are."

"Huh?" He wasn't expecting that.

"I'm pretty sure they are. Well, Ace, Garp, and Dragon are. I'm not exactly sure about Sabo though."

"Well that's comforting to know." He replied sarcastically.

"But don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure they'll get over it after a while." 

"I hope so."

-o-

After eating dinner, and having a bunch of awkward moments, Law was sitting on the couch, mindlessly looking at the tv as Luffy changed the channel. That said person was also sitting beside him on the couch. A little too close to be more accurate. And at that moment, Law guessed they were dating. Were they?

"Hey Law?"

Law was able to slip out of his mind and turned to the eighteen year old. "Yeah?"

"Are we dating?"

Luffy took the question right out of Law's mind. But at least he didn't have to ask.

"Yeeeah…" Still not really sure, but went ahead and answered.

"Oh." The teen let out. "Okay, good."

Law nodded with agreement.

It wasn't much longer after that, when Luffy tilted his head onto Law's shoulder. Law, in return, wrapped his arm around Luffy's waist.

The couple felt the couch shift a little. Turning to the source, they saw Sabo looking at the tv. Sabo looked back over to them, but instead of looking at their faces directly, he was staring at Law's hand. The tanned man moved his hand away, resting it on the couch's back. Sabo, never said anything, but looked back forward to the television. Well, since the blond didn't say anything about it, and didn't exactly look pissed; Law guessed he was okay with his and Luffy's relationship. He hoped…

-o- (Hours later)

"TRAFFY!"

Law abruptly woke up when he heard his nickname being shouted.

"Luffy-ya, isn't it a bit early to get up?" Law asked, looking outside to see that it was still pitch black. 

"It's Christmas! Joival Natal!" Luffy said in Portuguese.

The tanned skinned man rubbed his eyes. "Is anyone else awake?" 

"Nope. I wanted to wake you up first." He replied with a cheeky grin.

Law sat up and looked at the clock beside him. His eyes widened when he saw the time, making sure that he was looking at it right.

"Luffy-ya, it's twelve seventeen in the morning. You should still be asleep."

"But technically it's the twenty-fifth, so it's Christmas." Luffy countered.

"Yeah, but everyone would still be asleep even if it was Christmas."

"Ah, come on. I really want to know what my Secret Santa got me."

Law slightly blushed when he heard that. He already knew Luffy was gonna love his gift, and he couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"It's still too early though. Don't you want to be surprised like everyone else when they get their gifts?"

Luffy's smile went away. "I guess." His smile came back up. "But I could always act surprise."

"Luffy-ya, me and you both know you can't lie or act without it being obvious."

The teen's smile went away again. "Mmm, fine. I'll wait." Usually changing Luffy's mind is impossible, but with points as to why he should or should not do, he'll change his intention.

"Thank you." Law laid back down all the way. Luffy, also laid down… on top of Law. The eldest sighed. "Go back to your room."

"But it's cold and I'm tired. Just let me sleep."

"But what about your…" He stopped talking when he heard a snore. 'You gotta be kidding.'

Law, himself, didn't feel like carrying Luffy to his room. So, he grabbed the wireless clock from the table, set the alarm at four thirty, then put it back. He sighed again, this time with calmness. He felt like he was in those teenage movies where the boyfriend sleeps in a different room at his girlfriend's parents' house and the girl would sneak into the guy's room. But unlike those movies, him and Luffy weren't doing anything sexual, maybe more of a platonic right now.

Law wrapped his arm around Luffy before he made a smirk, then fell asleep.

-o-

Law woke when he felt something poke him. He automatically knew it was Luffy, and assumed that the boy woke up before the alarm could go off. So he could be greeted by the happy go lucky boy, he opened his eyes.

But instead of being greeted by Luffy, he saw Sabo with an expressionless face. Law's eyes widened, and mouth slightly opened with horror. He looked forward and saw that Luffy was still on him.

"Please don't kill me." The raven quickly said.

It was then when the blond man lost his deadpan face and started laughing. "I'm not gonna kill you." 

Law sighed with relief. 'Thank you God.'

Sabo made a twisted smile. "But I am gonna get you when you least expect it." The man then walked away.

Great. He's gonna get one of those surprised punishments that Luffy had told him about. And now that he thought about it, he remembered Sabo telling Luffy the same thing he just told Law. He wondered if the blond forgot, or wants to do something when Luffy forgot. The second one made more sense to him.

"By the way," Sabo came back in since he was in the kitchen. "If you thought you could wake up before anyone else by using the alarm clock, you should know that the clock is set wrong. Instead of it saying five a.m., it says five p.m., and you set it on four thirty a.m." After saying that, he left the living room, going back upstairs to his room.

Law picked up the clock again, and true to Sabo's words, the clock had p.m. instead of a.m. It was also five in the morning. Well, time to wake Luffy up. The man grabbed Luffy by the shoulder and started to shake him.

"Luffy-ya, wake up."

"Hmm…" Luffy hummed, half asleep. "What?"

"It's time to go to your room."

"I don't wanna get up." The youngest of the two whined.

"Luffy-ya, for the sake of me, please go to your room. What if Ace-ya or Garp-ya come in here?"

"What about them?" Luffy asked back.

'Is he serious?!' Maybe he should try a different approach. "I'll buy you lunch and dessert for the rest of the month if you go to your room."

In a flash Luffy got off him and hurried to his room. Law should've said that in the beginning! But then again, he would've missed his cuddling moment with the younger. But on the contrary, he got caught by Luffy's brother. Well, guess it was a black and white situation. And now that Luffy was back in his room, Law went back to sleep, knowing he was gonna be woken up in the next few hours.

-o-

"Law! Wake up!"

The man woke up, feeling like he just went to sleep ten minutes ago. 

"I'm up." He muttered sleepily.

"Come on Law. Get up. We're about to open the presents."

Law sighed, opening his eyes and sat up. He felt the calm atmosphere into a more alive one.

"So, who's first?"

/

The eldest of the three brother opened his gift that Luffy had got for him. The smirk he had on his face went away.

"Luffy, why did you get me screwdrivers?" Ace asked, looking confusingly at his gift.

"Well, people kept talking about you and screwdrivers. So I went ahead and got you some, so you could screw things."

Law coughed, trying to hide his laughter behind it. Sabo on the other end was covering his mouth as he let out a some chuckles. Dragon was looking over to Ace with a raised eyebrow. Rouge, averted her eyes away with a teensy smile and blush. Garp, on the other hand, had a face of confusion, not exactly knowing what that meant.

"Eh, why's it so quiet." Luffy gazed over to Ace, who's face was red as a tomato. "Don't you like it?"

Ace opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Finally, Sabo broke the silence.

"Maybe we should get to the next person." The blond said.

"Yeah." Many of them agreed.

"Why don't you open yours, Law?" Rouge asked.

Great. After learning that Luffy was Ace's secret santa and Rouge was Sabo's, he could only imagine who got him a present. Luffy, who was the closest to the tree, handed Law his gift. The twenty-one year old read the tag. 

'To: Law. From:…Dragon.' At least it didn't say Ace.

He turned his attention over to Dragon, who was looking back at him. He quickly adverted his eyes and un-wrapped the gift. When he finished unwrapping it, and opened the box, he couldn't help but stare at the present he received.

"A… sweater?" But not just any kinda of sweater, but those types of Christmas sweaters. This one with a polar bear on it.

"I didn't know what to get you…" Dragon responded.

"Oh… thank you…"

There was only one word that could describe the feeling that Law was going through right now. That was awkwardness.

"My turn!" Luffy cheered, he was ready to see his gift. 

The eighteen year old looked under the tree to find his present. He finally found it at the end, closer to the wall. He read the tag on it in his head before he decided to take the wrapping off. And just like all of them expected, he started unwrapping the present like a child. He practically ripped off the top to the box, then… froze.

Most of them leaned forward so they could see what he got. All of a sudden, Luffy sprang over to Law, pretty much tackling him to the ground, and kissed him on the cheek.

"THANK YOU LAW!"

"Y-you're welcome." Law was slightly blushing, but that went away when looking over to Luffy's family. "Luffy-ya, please get off me."

Hearing Law say that made Luffy get off him. He could also feel the stiff stares he was getting. Going back to where he was sitting before, Luffy grabbed his straw hat and placed it on his head. Law could only smile to it.

-o-

"Uh, grandpa, how long you staying?" Sabo asked the senior. The family, including Law, was sitting at the long dinner table.

"I'm staying till New Years." Garp replied.

'Nnnnooooooooo!' Luffy whined in his head. It was bad enough he hardly had time to spend 'time' with Law, but he guess who could wait till they went back to college. But that was too long.

"And I'm taking you guys out hunting tomorrow."

'NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!' Luffy, Ace, and Sabo thought in unison.

'WHYYYYYYYYYY?!' Was what Dragon was screaming in his head.

"You're coming too Law." Garp said, not asking a question. It was an order.

"Um, sure Garp-ya." He needed to keep on this man's good side.


	8. Hunting

"I can't wait till tomorrow." Ace said, dreamily while on the phone. He was laying on his back on a bed in his room.

"Why? I thought you hated going hunting with your grandad, yoi?"

"I do. But he's making Law come too. And you have no idea if someone could 'accidentally' shoot him…" He responded to with a devilish tone.

"You're not shooting him Ace?!" Marco all but shouted at him.

"Dude, I said someone, not me."

"Well, you shouldn't be saying it like that. Do you really hate him that much? Do you really want him to die?!"

"Of course I don't want him to die." Ace replied. "…I mean, I could just shoot him in the leg or arm and he'd still be living, so…"

After saying that, he didn't hear a response. Seconds later, the freckled man wondered if his friend was still on the other line.

"Hello? You still there?"

"You're lucky I'm not there or I'd smack you upside your head." The blond said on the other line. "You practically just fried his balls. Don't you think that's enough?"

"Honestly, no." 

(Flashback)

It was after nine thirty when Ace came out of the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Luffy, I got you some hot chocolate." 

"Thanks Ace." Luffy, who was sitting in the couch beside Law, had his hand out to get.

When Ace was only a foot away, he tripped over nothing, the hot liquid came out of the cup and landed right on Law's crotch. 

"AHHHHH!" Law fell to his side, holding the wet spot on his pants.

"Traffy!" Luffy rushed to his feet and ran to the kitchen to get a fresh and dry towel.

"Uh, sorry about that." Ace apologized with a blank expression in his face. Though you could tell he was smirking from the glint in his eye. That motherfucker.

"What happened?!" Practically everyone came in, hearing the screams from downstairs.

"Some hot chocolate landed on me." Law groaned, clenching his teeth with his eyes shut tightly.

Luffy came back in with a towel and without thinking clearly, he started to rub the area.

"LUFFY!" 

The teen abruptly stopped his drying and looked over to everyone. Everyone guy in the room, minus Law, had a disapproving face expression.

"What?" Was all Luffy said. He watched as the men face palmed themselves.

"Law, do you want me to take you to the hospital?" The pinkette asked.

"Could you?" 

-o-

Law sat on the couch with a pair of baggy sweatpants with his legs wide opened.

"You need some ice, Torao?" Luffy offered. He felt kinda guilty that this had happened.

"No. I need to keep it dry." Law replied. On the bright side to this situation, it was a second degree burn with some blisters, and not a third degree.

"Well, if you need anything I'll be happy to get it."

"Thank you Luffy-ya." The tanned skinned man replied, rubbing Luffy's head.

On the brighter side to this was he now got his personal nurse.

"Damn it." Ace cursed from inside the kitchen. Looking at the couple from the kitchen window.

"What's wrong?" Sabo asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"The whole point of spilling hot cocoa on him was to keep him away from Luffy."

"So you did do that in purpose. Look Ace, I'm not a big fan of Law dating Luffy either, but don't you think spilling something hot on Law's crotch is a little overboard? I mean, you probably lowered his chance of having kids."

"I'll do anything to keep a psychopath away from Lu."

"Psychopath? Really Ace?"

"Can't say you never had any thoughts of him being one. I mean, the man has the word death on his hands."

"He probably was a goth when he got them and regrets it now. Not everyone likes their tattoos when they get older."

"Maybe. But at least theirs one good thing to all of this."

"What's that?"

"No matter how many times he thinks of doing it with Luffy, he can't, at all."

Sabo got up from the table, put his plate in the sink and walked over to Ace. "Not until he gets better." After saying that, he left.

Back in the living room, Garp was sitting on the recliner.

"You're still going on the hunting trip." And once again, instead of a question, it was a command.

'Damn it!' Law thought.

(End of Flashback)

When Ace didn't hear a reply he muttered, "Fine, I won't shoot him."

"I don't want you to hurt him period!" Marco demanded.

"I make no promises."

"…Bye Ace." After saying that, Ace's friend hung up.

Geez. That man will never understand what Ace is going through. All the raven wanted to do was take care and make sure his brother doesn't get hurt physically, emotionally, or mentally.

As he shut his phone off and put the charger on, he laid down, ready to go to sleep. He closed his eyes, but a minute after that, his brother senses were tingling. He got out of the bed and walked out the room.

-o- (The same time when Ace was talking on the phone)

"Luffy-ya, isn't it time for you to head over to your room?"

"No, it's cold and I don't want to get up." Luffy complained.

The teen was currently laying down on top of the raven, with his head on Law's chest. The time on he digital clock beside the couch, on top of a table stand, showed that it was twelve fifty-two a.m. Everyone in the house was rather asleep, or in their room doing only God knows what.

Truth be told, Law doesn't want Luffy to get up either, but there was the issue with Luffy's family so… gotta respect them or keep them neutral at least.

"Can you carry me again?"

Law groaned, 'Here we go again.'

The grey eyed man carried his boyfriend… that sounded good to say… boyfriend… and set him in the bed.

"You wanna sleep up here, Traffy?" Luffy asked. "The couch isn't very comfortable."

"As much as I would like to sleep comfortably, I can't sleep in your room."

"Why not?" The boy whined.

"Because of your brothers, father, and grandfather. I need to keep them happy…"

Luffy chuckled. "You've been doing a terrible job."

Oh, so Luffy did notice his pain without saying anything. "I know… but they'll be really pissed if I slept up here for god knows what. It's not like I'm gonna do something while you sleep."

"Hmm, I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"I'll talk to them about it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable here."

Well, damn. He could've been doing this and Law wouldn't have had hot chocolate land on his crotch today.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." Law got up from the bed and started walking out. "Traffy…"

"What?"

"Tuck me in?" Luffy asked with puppy dog eyes.

Law stared and Luffy and Luffy stared back with that same face. Seconds later, Law sighed, opened his mouth, then said…

"Tuck yourself in."

"Traffy, you're mean." The teen said. "Can I at least have a good night kiss?"

A smile appeared on the tattooed man's mouth. Turning around, he walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him on the forehead. He didn't say anything after that as he left out. He closed the door all the way, and walked through the hallway, about to go downstairs, until he met eyes with… him.

"Why are you up here again?" Ace asked.

"I was using the bathroom."

"I replaced the bulb three days ago." The raven responded knowingly.

Law shrugged. "Yeah, well, it was too bright and it hurt my eyes."

"Dude, you was just gonna stay in there for some seconds. You could've survived for that long."

"How would you know if I had to do number one or not?"

"Uh…" He didn't know how to answer that question. Instead, he decided to drop the answer to that question. "Well, you could've turned on the kitchen light like I said last time."

"The light kept flickering before it blew out." 

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"You don't want me to answer that." Law replied. This made the freckled man frown. "If you don't believe me, you can see for yourself."

"I will." 

After saying that, Ace, along with Law, went downstairs, towards the kitchen so the tanned skinned man could prove that he wasn't lying.

Ace flicked the on switch on the wall, though, the light never came on. "How the hell?" 

Earlier that night, when Ace had left into his room, Luffy tried going into the kitchen for a before midnight snack. When the teen turned the lights on, they flickered before going off. Both Luffy and Law didn't feel like changing it, so they just left it how it was.

"You believe me now?" Law asked.

Ace growled. "Damn it, I thought I was gonna get you this time."

"Yeah." The twenty-one man responded, almost sarcastically.

"Ugh, I give up. I'm going to bed." Ace said, leaving out the kitchen and to the staircase.

-o-

Driving to the forest again seemed like the longest ride to Law. Almost everyone was nearly asleep during the ride. Though, if you thought they were sleepy because it's early in the morning, then you are mistaken. The real reason was because Garp was telling a story about his military life.

"The day was cold, cloudy as well. I lead my team through the Korean jungle, trying to find the enemy base. People say the war was worthless of joining in, but it made history…"

At the corner of his eye, Law saw Sabo lean on Ace, who had fell asleep ten minutes ago. Okay, now three are asleep. Leaving Law and Dragon, although, it seems that Dragon was close to falling asleep since his eyes were drooping. The tanned man wondered if Garp was that type of guy to tell the same story, over and over again.

-o

"What kind of things are we expected to shoot? There's good amount of animals hibernating." Law asked, as he adjusted his hunting equipment.

"Deer, snow rabbits, fox, and if we're lucky, a moose or caribou."

"Well, okay." Law tighten up his coat as they began walking into the forest. "Wished my crotch wasn't burned." He said while staring accusingly at the freckled man. "It kinda hurts when I walk."

"Suck it up and be a man!" Garp responded. 

'Easy for you to say.' The man bitterly thought.

"Listen, Trafalgar Law, I looked at your files last night…"

"My files?" Law asked, almost bemused.

"Yes. And it seems you doing a Human Biology major and no criminal background. Now, rather you're actually a good kid with a creepy face, or you're an excellent con artist and good at hiding your evidence in the crimes you do."

"…I like to think I'm the first one." Law responded to that. The only crime he ever done was smoke marijuana in high school… and a little in college.

"I also found out that Roscinate DonQuioxte adopted you."

The tanned skinned man almost flinched hearing that name. "Yeah, and?"

"Why didn't you ever join the Marines?"

'Here we go…' The rest of the men rolled their eyes, listening to the conversation.

"Because I didn't want to join the Marines. Military was never my thing."

"Unbelievable. Why don't anyone want to follow in their family's footsteps." Garp responded. "But then again, my own son wouldn't even join."

"Look, I manufacturer guns and military weapons, be happy I'm doing that." Dragon interrupted. He was tired of this man talking about the Marines. In fact, that's why he didn't join in the beginning. 

-o-

Honestly, hunting while there's snow on the ground isn't very much a good idea to Law. First off, creatures like deers, who have sensitive ears, know when someone is by hearing the crunching of the snow. But then again, he guessed that you would have to be a great shooter to aim for the animal and kill it on the spot before or while it run away.

Law was trying to walk as quietly as possible through the two inch white snow, looking around for an animal. He had to admit, it was a very serene area with the snow, pine needle trees, and that snow rabbit… wait, rabbit?!

A pure white rabbit was sniffing around the area, not noticing him. It was kinda hard to see it with its fur camouflaging with the frozen vapor. The only reason he saw it was because he saw something moving in front of a tree at the corner of his eye.

Lifting up his gun, he aimed for the rodent. As it has been mentioned before, his aiming was not up to date, but he had to try. Putting his finger on the trigger, he was about to pull it, but stopped when he heard a gun being shot. The next thing Law saw was a white rabbit with red liquid coming out the side.

"Killed a rabbit!" Ace shouted, walking over to the carcass and picking it up.

This made the tanned skinned man frown. He had a feeling that Ace shot it on purpose before Law could get the chance. After all, he was a foot behind him and drilling holes with his eyes at Law. That jackass.

"Great job, Ace." Garp grabbed the dead rodent and put it in a sack that he was carrying on his back.

It was quiet search again, trying to find an animal to be anyone of their next target. Law was standing under a large tree as he watched and heard Dragon kill a white-tailed deer. As everyone was taking a quick rest, the tanned skinned man felt his phone vibrate in his pant's pocket. Pulling it out, he checked the new message.

Shachi: Hey man, how's it going with Luffy's family.

Law: Well, other than having hot chocolate spilled on my dick, being interrogated, getting death glares, and going hunting where I could possibly get shot from these overprotected maniacs, it's going pretty well."

It took eight seconds for Shachi to respond.

Shachi: I'd hate to be you. 

As Law tried to reply, he jumped when he heard a gun shot. He guessed that maybe one of them saw an animal around and shot at it. Looking up, he looked around for some kind of mammal, only to see that everyone but Sabo had a befuddled expression. 

He then heard some branches hitting against each other, but he didn't feel any wind. The sound got louder, and when Law decided to look up, he regretted it when a large branch had hit his face.

"AHHH!" He held his nose since it took the worse damage.

"Aw, sorry about that. I thought I saw a… wild turkey." Sabo said with an expressionless face.

"WILD TURKEY MY ASS!" Law shouted at the blond with a bloody nose, and a whip mark on his face. Nobody could've taken that lie without suspicion. It's too damn cold for a wild turkey to even live in Montana.

"Quiet you two." Dragon replied out of no where.

"Yeah, it's time to go anyway." The grey haired man said. "Walk it off Trafalgar."

'WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME?!' Law shouted at him in his head.

Before he could've moved out of his spot, he felt something grab him.

"It'll be okay, Traffy." Luffy said softly.

Almost instantly, Law's face softened. "I hope so."

-o-

You've couldn't imagine how exuberant Law felt when they decided it was time to go.

"Put this in the trunk, will ya." Ace threw the bag of carcasses at him, which Law caught with a scowl on his face.

Now, since it was just a bag of dead animals, Law didn't see the point to putting it down gently in the red trunk. Throwing the bag into the truck, he heard a loud hissing sound. What was that? A snake? Don't snakes hibernate in the winter?Looking inside, he moved the bag to see what was that. 

That was a big mistake for him. He saw some kind of white rodent with red eyes. He didn't exactly know what it was, maybe it was some kind of albino possum. He still didn't know what it was even though it turned around with its tail in front of Law. The tail was much bushier than a possum. And when that mammal rose up his tail so you could see its backside, he immediately recognized the animal. He also didn't have enough time to to back away quickly when the animal sprayed some of its toxins at him.

Law coughed as he smelled that smell. The younger of the group went behind the truck to see what was taking Law so long. By the time he was three feet away from him, he smelt something off.

"Eww, you stink Law." Luffy remarked, pinching his nose so he couldn't smell that dreadful odor.

-o-

What's worse? Being sprayed by a skunk, or sitting at the trunk where it's freezing cold with dead animals as he rode back to the house. Cause that's what Law was going through. He couldn't really blame them though for kicking him out the truck. He'd do that if someone got spread by a skunk so they wouldn't stink up his vehicle.

You could only imagine how surprised he was when Luffy climbed in the trunk with him, with a clothespin closing his nostrils. It was really nice to know that Luffy would be by his side even when he smelt like a junkyard. And God, was it freezing right now as they felt the the passing wind as they rode off back to the city. They had to cuddle up so they could share each other's body heat. In a non sexual way of course. 

Back to the house, the first thing Law did was run him a bath. Rouge gave him some hydrogen peroxide, baking soda, and dish detergent, knowing that those items would work. Having kids who got sprayed by skunks a lot helped. The tanned man stayed in that bathroom for over an hour of washing, scrubbing, and soaking. He also had to make sure the water was cool enough, so it wouldn't irritate his gentials.

When he left out, lunch was already ready for the last thirty minutes. Garp had to leave for a military emergency, which made everyone sign with relief. It's not like they hated him, he was just too much of an individual.

/

"Hey Law." Luffy leaped beside him on the couch. The next thing he did was get on his knees and leaned down so he could take a whiff of Law's hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Just seeing if you got the smell off." 

Luffy moved down some more to Law's neck and took slow and easy breaths. Feeling as the eighteen year old exhaled warmness onto him made him make a low moan. It was a good thing no one was around. Luffy finally moved off him.

"You still smell like the skunk. But not bad." 

Law made a smirk. "Shut up." 

Taking a chance, he closed the space they had between each other and captured Luffy's lips. The kiss didn't last long, probably four seconds tops. Night time was really the only time when Law could have peaceful moments with Luffy.

"I'm sorry." The big eyed teen said.

Hearing Luffy said that had made Law get caught off guard.

"For what?"

"For everyone torturing you. I tried talking Ace and Sabo about it."

"And what did they say?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?" He was kinda nervous to hear what type of things they said.

"Things that are better left unsaid."

"Oh god." Law grumbled. He wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to kick him out. "Maybe… maybe it's better if I just leave."

"What?!"

"We could still be together. It's just, maybe it better if I just left back to the dorms till you get back. This isn't gonna work if I stay."

"But… I promised you'd have a great time. Maybe I should just call out the big guns."

"Big guns?" It'll be interesting to see what this plan would do to keep everyone off Law's back.

"Yep. It's called Mother of Monsters." Luffy took a deep breath before calling out, "MOM!"

It didn't take long for Rouge to come in the living room. Law wasn't sure if there was some kind of specific yell that Luffy shouted, cause when Rouge came in, she had an almost, troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She said, panicky.

"Everyone keeps hurting Law." Luffy whined.

Rouge turned to Law, the first thing she noticed was the mark that the branch had hit him earlier, then she turned back to Luffy again before she went to the staircase. Next thing that happened was Law almost jumping out of his seat on the brown couch.

"EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS, NOW!" 

Two seconds later and everyone rushed downstairs. They had the type of face that wanted to know who's gonna get killed.

"Everyone sit down." The woman demanded.

All of them hurried to the nearby seat with the brothers, and Law squeezed together on the couch and Dragon on the recliner. When she didn't say anything after that, eldest of the brothers decided to say something.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked meekly.

"Why yes, there is." Rouge said with a smile. "It has come to my attention that Law has been getting an awful lot of bruises lately. Have anything to say?"All the guys shook their heads. The pinkette closed her eyes and had a twisted grin. "I'm gonna only say this once, so you men better listen." She re-opened her eyes. "No more terrorizing Law!"

"But moooooom…" Both Ace and Sabo groaned.

What the hell? Was the three words Law was thinking of.

Glaring at her sons, they both shut their traps. "No buts. I am not raising a bunch of bullies. Your brother is old enough to make his own decisions, and if he wants to date Law, then you should respect that."

"Yeah." Dragon agreed.

"That also means you Dragon." She pointed accusingly to her husband.

"What I do?" The dark skinned man face wrinkled when he frowned.

"Do you really think I don't see you when you hold your knife and glare at Law during dinner time?"

Dragon turned his face away, realizing he got caught.

"Now, are we all on the same page?"

"Yes ma'am." They grumbled.

"That's good to know." Rouge turned back to Law. "I am so sorry, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay."

Law sighed with relief. "Thank you." 

This must be Will of the D.


	9. Festival

"Hurry up you guys!" Luffy bellowed as he was in the lead on the sidewalk.

"I honestly think it's too cold to go out." Law said, bundling up.

"You get used to it after a couple of years." Sabo said. Instead of wearing a coat, he was wearing a thin blue and black jacket. Lucky bastard.

The group were walking toward a festival that was happening in town. It was the sled dog race festival, or something like that. Law honestly didn't want to walk in the freezing temperatures, but his persistent boyfriend was able to convince him to get off the 'oh so warm' couch in the nice heated house to the snowy environment of twenty-seven degrees Fahrenheit.

Chopper was also with them, and since his fur was short, he was wearing a darkish pink color jacket and hat. Poor dog. That was what Law was thinking. His leash was a light blue color and was currently being walked by Sabo.

Law fixed the scarf he was wearing closer to his neck when he felt a gust of wind. The only heat he was getting from the icy environment was the sun, and it wasn't doing much. 

Out of the group, Ace was the quietest. The elder of the brothers has been looking down for most of the walk. He was wearing a semi thick orange coat and long black cargo pants. For the past two days, ever since Rouge ordered the men to stop bullying Law, the man made no contact with Law. No verbal talk, hell, not even a glance. For some reason he felt like a rejected puppy. All he wanted to do was protect Luffy, nothing more nothing less. He didn't think he was going to far. Man, wish Marco was here.

"WE'RE HERE!" Luffy shouted, making some of the pedestrians jump up from surprise.

Ace finally looked up.

"Come on Traffy!" Luffy said.

"Please don't call me that here." Law muttered, but loud enough for Luffy to hear. 

"But I like it." Law opened his mouth, but got interrupted when Luffy said, "Traffy," in a teasing voice. Law sighed.

"So, what are we doing first?" Law asked after walking for another minute.

"Hmm," Luffy looked around. He saw food posts to accessories, mostly with dogs on it. But what really caught his attention was when he saw a carousel. He went to the Sled Dog Race many times before, but this was the first time he saw one here. "Let's get on the merry go round!"

The elder's mouth slightly opened with astonishment. They were how old again?

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun!" The teen grinned.

"No!" He said immediately.

Luffy whined, "Aw, why not Traffy?"

"Yes, why not Traffy?" Law heard someone say behind him.

The tanned man turned around, only to see a tall woman standing in front of him. The first thing he noticed about her was her dark appearance as if she was gothic.

He finally asked, "Who the hell are you?" He didn't like bystanders coming into people's relationships. Well, not unless there was some kind of abuse between a couple, which wasn't happening between him and Luffy.

"Oi, Robin!" Luffy moved closer to her and gave her a huge hug.

"It's nice to see you again Luffy. How's college?"

"Boring, but I'm passing." He replied. The teen took a glance over to Law, just watching him. "This is Law, my boyfriend slash roommate."

Hearing Luffy called him boyfriend made Law fluff up. Being in a relationship with someone who can be an idiot at times, scratch that, most of the time; that type of guy who would call anyone their friend, even when the other person didn't agree, it was nice to be acknowledge with a title other than friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Law." The raven haired woman responded.

"You too, Robin-ya."

Robin made a slight nod with a smile. "Now that we got that out the way, I would like to know why you wouldn't want to get on a carousel with Luffy."

"Oh yeah," Luffy said, remembering about wanting to get on the merry go around. "Why not, Law?!"

The said man almost had the urge to roll his eyes. "Luffy-ya, if you don't remember, I'm twenty-one. Not to mention that you're eighteen. Don't you think we're too old to ride that thing?"

"What? Of course not. You're never too old to ride a merry go round."

"I disagree." Law replied. "I mean, you don't see Robin riding one." Robin didn't look very old to Law, but it was obvious she was at least in her middle twenties.

"I will." The woman responded.

"Huh?" That quick statement made him confused.

"I was actually gonna get on the carousel with Franky once he gets finished working out the kinks."

"See Traffy, you're never to old to get on one."

'I can't believe this.' Law thought. "Fine. I'll get on it."

"YOSH!" Luffy cheered. "When's it gonna get fixed?" He said over the woman.

"Franky said in fifteen minutes, but five minutes have passed already, so ten minutes."

"Okay. Come on Law. Let's get something to eat!" He grabbed Law's hand then rushed to the nearest food stand.

-o-

Durning the four minutes, they have went to ten different stands. Luffy would get his food and just go to the next one as soon as possible, finishing the food in a couple of swallows. While the teen did offer some of his food, surprising the near by Sabo, Ace, and even Chopper, Law declined… most time. Sometimes so Luffy could shut up about it. At least Luffy was being considerate. 

As the teen went over to a post selling meat, Law sat down on a near by bench. He closed his eyes, enjoying the nice good minute of peace and tranquility. Until…

"So, Luffy told me you guys started dating."

Law opened his eyes and recognized the familiar green haired man who nearly killed him in a car crash.

"You're gonna give me a death threat, aren't you?" He would be surprised if the muscular man didn't.

"Smart man. Good to know that." The greenette nodded. "So you should be smart enough to know that if you screw him over, that you will have an angry mob at your door with a taser and noose, right?"

"…Maybe. Well, I expect a taser, but not a noose." Law answered. "But don't worry, I'm not screwing him over."

"TORAO!"

Law turned his attention to the oh so familiar nickname. "Hm, yes Luffy-ya?"

"I got some bison meatballs. You want one?"

"Sure." He nodded.

Luffy picked up the food by the tooth pick in it and held it in front of Law's face. He stared at the item, expecting the teen to hand it to him, not for him to do that. Turning to his side, he saw that Zoro had left as quickly as he came. He probably went back to Sanji.

"You don't want it?" He heard Luffy say. 

Looking back over to him, he saw his boyfriend tilting his head while looking back at him.

"Uh, yeah." Law leaned down closer and ate the meatball. 

Luffy let out a smile. "Is it good?"

The man swallowed. "Yeah." 

"I love festivals!"

"You said that over three times already."

"I know, but I do. Especially when they give out free food samples."

"Of course." It makes sense why Luffy loved festivals so much.

Luffy gazed around, looking for a place he hasn't went yet. It was then when he took a glance at the merry go round, making sure if it hasn't started yet. Which, on cue, the lights came on with animals on it moving around.

"COME ON, LAW!" Luffy shouted excitedly. 

"I'm coming." Law replied, less excited about it.

Making it over to the carousel, they noticed the small line that was mostly feeling up with children of all ages. Law felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb, being the tallest out of the group. That was until he saw a taller man with electric blue hair.

"Luffy! It's SUPER to see you again!"

The said boy made an ear to ear grin. "You too Franky!" 

'Oh, so this is Franky. Wait, this is the guy who's dating that goth?! Luffy has some strange friends.' Law thought, tuning out his lover's rambling.

It was then when he left out his thoughts when Franky shouted his name.

Law's eyebrows went up. "Huh?"

"In said it's super to meet you!"

"Likewise." He replied.

"So, can we get on the Merry go round now?"

"Sure Luffy-bro."

Just then, Nami walked over to them. "Hey you guys."

"Hey, Nami." Luffy greeted. "You getting on the merry go round too?"

The orangette shrugged. "Maybe later. I'm waiting for Vivi, she said she was coming to the festival."

Not too far from them, a certain blonde and green haired man was walking towards them.

"Hell no! I'm not getting on that!" Zoro shouted, getting a few glares from parents.

"Fine." Sanji growled. The curly-eyed man saw Nami. He smiled deviously. "NAMI-SWAN WANNA GET ON THE CAROUSEL WITH M…"

"FINE, I'LL GET ON THE SHITTY RIDE!" The greenette shouted at the blond.

'Mission accomplished.' Sanji thought with a smirk.

"Good to know I'm not the only one who doesn't want to get on here." Law mumbled.

"What was that, Traffy?" Luffy asked him.

"Nothing."

The gate opened and the people went in, the kids especially, trying to find an animal to get on.

Luffy had climbed on top of the male lion, leaving the other animal alone beside it for Law. Law could only glare at the other lion beside Luffy's. It was a lioness. A fucking LIONESS!

Sanji, who was on a zebra, noticed. "Well, I see who's the top in the relationship!" He said loudly, making the people near by rather blush, laugh, or confused.

Law had the urge to raise up his middle finger at the blond, but he had to remember there were kids around, and the last thing Law wanted was a bunch of parents scolding him. And Luffy as top? Law wanted to laugh at that. He had dibs on their relationship. He was the alpha male!

"Luffy-ya? Can we switch places… please?" Nice going alpha male.

"Hm, why?"

The elder made an excuse. "This one… is too small…" 

Luffy glanced at the lioness, then towards his lion, back to the lioness then back to the lion. "They look the same size to me." Damn the observant Luffy.

"Luffy-ya! Let's just switch." God, was he begging now?

"Why?"

"Hurry up already! I want the ride to start!" A young child shouted at Law.

Law tried finding who said that, but didn't know since there were many kids in the background. When he turned back to Luffy, the teen smiled while pointing to the lioness. The twenty-one year old sighed before getting on the female lion. Okay, so Law was really questioning his roll in this relationship. He closed his eyes, trying to think he was somewhere else right now.

"SMILE, LAW!"

Law opened his eyes when he heard a feminine voice. Turning to the people outside the ride, he saw the oh so familiar Nami taking pictures at Law's direction. The said man hit his head on the pole and re-closed his eyes. This was humiliating.

It was then when he felt a hand grabbed his. His head was still on the pole, but he opened his eyes to see Luffy with that same usual smile of his. The tattooed man smiled back and finally lifted his head. He straightened out his arm so Luffy didn't have to lean so far towards him.

"Mommy, those two boys are holding hands.(1)" A young girl said.

"Don't stare." The mother replied.

Another minute passed and the ride was over, signaling people to get off. 

"Finally." Zoro said.

"Oh shut up, you enjoyed the ride." Sanji responded.

'That sounds so inappropriate.' Law thought. "So, what are we doing next?" He asked his boyfriend.

"Well, the sled dog race won't happen till a next hour. I say we get more food!"

That sounded like a great plan for a glutton. "Is there anything else we could do?"

"Umm, oh yeah, we could play some games! I forgot about those."

Law shouldn't asked. 

-o-

"Ah, I knew I hit that!" Luffy whined.

"Sorry kid. Wanna play another round?" The carny asked.

Law's eyes squinted with his eyebrows moving down. He hated carnival games. They were rigged in some way or form so they could get money from the sore losers.

"You wanna try, Law?" The eighteen year old asked, having Law leave out of his thoughts.

The said man looked down to Luffy, holding the baseball in front of him. Another game that involved aiming. His lucky day. He went ahead and took the object. Turning to the bottle stacked pyramid, he aimed his best and threw the ball at the bottles on the right side. He wanted to make sure he threw enough force to make sure that if it hit, the pyramid would fall down. However, when the ball went passed the stand, it missed the bottles and hit the wall, which bounced off and hit the carny in the head. The amount of force had made him fall down, hit his head on the counter, and fainted.

Law's mouth flew opened while Luffy's eyes widened. The pair looked around the area and it seems nobody seen him doing that.

"Hurry up and pick the animal you want." Law said.

Luffy looked up to the various animals hanging. "I want the monkey."

Of course the monkey. Law stretched his arms up, got the animal down, and handed it to Luffy.

"Let's go."

The couple hurried and walked off.

After a couple more games, and luckily no more knockouts, Luffy went off to a near by portal restroom. Law sat down at a picnic area, drinking some coffee.

"Trafalgar!" He heard a voice say his last name.

"Hmm?" He hummed, watching as the other D brother sit by him.

The freckled man sighed before saying, "Look, I know we had… still have our differences," Ace started out. "But I will TRY to get along with you. For Luffy's sake."

"Mmhm." The tan skinned man hummed. "Is Rouge making you do this?"

"Yes she is. But maybe she's right. Maybe I need give you a chance. Even though you look like a very suspicious creep, I guess since you haven't done anything to Luffy for the past…" Ace began counting his fingers. "Five months of sharing a room, then I should be easier on you. So, truce?" The freckled man held out his hand.

Law nodded, pulling out his hand from his coat pocket and took a hold of Ace's hand. "That's nice to know. How's it feel to be the bigger man?"

"Pretty good. Sure not used to this though."

As they were shaking hands, Law noticed the grip becoming harder on his hand. It got to the point where he tried retracting his hand, but Ace seemed to harden his grip when he did try.

"You're squeezing my hand." He finally said.

"Oh." The brother said, mildly surprised. He let go of the other's hand. "Like I said, I'm not used to this."

"I can see that." Law's hand felt numb. 

Ace made a nod. "Oh, and it's your and Luffy's turn to watch over Chopper. See ya." He handed Law the leash and hurriedly walked off.

Law glanced down to the dog, who was also staring at him. 

"How's it going?" He asked Chopper.

Chopper replied back with a bark. Law nodded. It didn't take much longer for another visitor to come by.

Sanji came by him. "Oi Law. You seen marimo anywhere?"

Law's eyebrow went down with slight confusion. "Marimo?" 

"Zoro."

"Oh, no." He lightly shook his head.

"Dammit. I look away from one second and he's gone." The blond grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and put it between his lips.

"I'm back!" Luffy said. "Oh," He noticed Sanji. "Hey Sanji, Zoro's looking for you."

The said man rolled his eyes. "Where's the idiot?"

"He was by a Korean food stand."

Sanji huffed out some smoke out his mouth. "I better go get him." He grumbled before walking off.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

"Again?" Didn't they just eat a hour ago?

"Yeah, they're selling funnel cakes close by. I haven't had once since June."

Law sighed and got up. "Let's go."

"YOSH!"

-o-

Law was never a fan of food with too much sugar, so he had to decline about getting a funnel cake. While Luffy was waiting in line, Law stood out the line. He noticed a stand selling organic food. The tattooed man walked over there, first noticing that there wasn't even a line. He knew that people would head off to junk food at a festival than something that's healthy.

"Afternoon, would you like to try our special lettuce green cookies? They're half off if you buy five." The girl behind the register asked.

"Yeah, I'll buy those." Law said, taking out his wallet. "How much?"

"Two dollars and fifty cents."

He handed her the exact and in return, she gave him the cookies that were in a ziplock bag. Walking off, he saw that Luffy was no longer in line and even walking towards him empty handed.

"What's wrong?" Law asked, observing that his boyfriend was frowning. 

"They're out of funnel cakes." He grunted. 

The tanned man grinned as he moved his hand through Luffy's hair. "Aw, is someone mad that they didn't get their way?" He chuckled when the younger pushed his hand away. "If you really want something to snack on you can have a couple of my cookies."

The teen went from upset to his eye sparkling with happiness. "Cookies?! What kind?!"

"Lettuce green cookies."

Luffy's face twisted up. "Lettuce? Putting veggies with cookies isn't natrual."

"With all the meat and junk food you've been eating today, you need something healthy."

"Meat is healthy!" The raven haired countered.

"But unlike vegetables, you can get diseases from meat." Law opened the bag and took out the cookie. "Now eat it before I change my mind."

Luffy sighed, but went ahead and took it. He examined it by sniffing, looking, and even licking it. He glanced up to Law, who now had a bored expression on his face. The teen took a bite of it then chewed. 

"How is it?" Law asked, still gazing down at the younger.

"It's… great." Luffy ate the rest of it.

"That's good." Law took a cookie from the bag, and right before he had the chance to eat it, Luffy snatched it and ate the whole thing in one bite.

Law sighed again. "You know you could've gotten another one from the bag, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Luffy grabbed two of the cookies from the bag, leaving only ONE for Law.

The tanned man didn't even get the chance to confront the teen about it when Luffy saw Sabo.

"SABO!" The raven rushed over to his second eldest brother.

Law decided to give up on it. He took the last cookie out and was about to take a bite out of it when he heard whimpering. Looking down to the source, Chopper was staring at him.

"Fine." He broke half of the cookie and gave it to the beagle. He tried to eat the last bit when he heard that same whimpering sound again. He glanced down again, noticing that Chopper was done eating and wanted the rest. "Take the damn cookie." He let go of it and the dog caught it before it hit the ground.

"TORAO, THE RACE IS ABOUT TO START!"

"Coming! Come on Chopper."

-o-

The group were on the first row of the seats, waiting for the race to start.

While sitting down for only two minutes, Law noticed that Luffy been scratching his neck since they sat down. He even took off his mittens just to scratch that place on his neck.

"Luffy-ya, are you alright?"

"I don't feel good." The younger said, scratching his neck. 

Law grabbed Luffy's hand so he could examine his partner's neck. His neck was a bright red and it wasn't from him scratching. The twenty-one year old put his hand on Luffy's head.

"Maybe we should get you back to the house. You're getting a fever."

"Aww, but the race is about to st…" He whined.

At that moment Ace turned to Luffy. The teen was looking down swallowing hard and sweating.

"Luffy…"

"I think I'm gonn…" Luffy upchucked over the rail.

"LUFFY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if someone can figure out what's wrong with Luffy. And I am so fucking sorry I haven't updated in about three months. When you have something called laziness, ACT, finals, laziness, writer's block, and laziness, you find it hard to write the next chapter. I know what I'm gonna write next chapter, so hopefully it shouldn't take long for me to update.
> 
> Some might be wondering why this is placed in West Yellowstone, Montana. Well the answer is, it just popped up in my head why I was writing the headline of the newspaper if Law died. I'm not from Montana nor have I ever been close to it. I live in the South. So anyway, I had to look up info on Montana festivals and the Sled Dog Race was one of them. While I did add facts, I changed a few parts so it could fit with the story. Like the race starts in the morning and I'm not sure if has an actual festival to it. It also happens before Christmas. So sorry to Montanans that I changed some stuff.
> 
> (1) Is it me, or does many yaoi fanfics have that child that says 'Mommy those two boys/men are *hugging, holding hands, kissing*.


	10. In Sickness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, I'm such a terrible author. I said I'd publish sooner than I did last time and I didn't. To make matters worse, this only has 1500 something words. It was gonna be longer, but then I said, 'fuck it, I rather have a shorter chapter and publish it than to wait four months to publish a longer chapter'.
> 
> Points to the people who thought he had an food poisoning. You guys were close. As for an allergy, it was supposed to be that, but Luffy eats anything, so it was EXTREMELY hard to find something he's allergic to.

It was quiet between the group of friends at the hospital. They were waiting for the nurse or doctor to tell them what exactly happened to Luffy. Some looked worried while some of them had a stoic expression, but was seriously anguish in the inside. Law was staring at the door that lead to the hospital's rooms, waiting for someone to come out. He couldn't count how many times he felt his heart drop with anxiety when he saw the door open, only to have patients, nurses, and doctors exit out that had nothing to do with Luffy.

At first Law thought that Luffy probably got food poisoning, but that wasn't the case when he remembered his symptoms. Last time he checked, you didn't get a rash from simple food poisoning. And he knew that people didn't exactly faint either after just vomiting once. So, what exactly was wrong with Luffy?

The grey eyed man turned away from his thoughts when he saw a pinkette walking toward the patient area.

"Um, who's here for Luffy D. Monkey(1)?" A young girl in a nurse's scrub asked.

When the whole group huddled in front of the nurse, she nearly jumped from surprise. 

"What's wrong?"

"Is he okay?"

"Can we see him?"

"Um, well," The brunette started out timidly when everyone kept asking her questions, "Luffy has pesticide poisoning."

"…HOW?!" Everyone shouted at her, almost making the timid girl drop her clipboard that was clinched against her chest.

"Well, it was something he last ate. It seems that the food item had high doses of pesticide and wasn't cleaned properly." 

Law's eyes widened, his mind tracing back to those cookies he let Luffy have. The younger got the poisoning from it. It was his fault!

"But is he okay?!" Ace asked, he just wanted to know.

"He is. It's a good thing we caught it in time. Pesticide poisoning can lead to serious nerve and brain damage, sometimes even death."

Law clenched his teeth tightly hearing that.

"Can we see him?" Nami inquired.

"Yes you can, but he's unconscious right now." She responded. "I'll show you to his room."

The group followed the young woman, Law being the one that was behind. He slightly looked down to the floor as he kept blaming himself for his boyfriend's condition.

Finally, the clump made it to the room. The nurse opened the door, letting the visitors in. When Law walked to the doorway, he stopped at the threshold. Despite seeing the crowd of people around the bed, he saw a snippet of the face with the scar under the left eye. He lifted his leg to walk in, but couldn't. He had remembered that he was the reason why Luffy was there. The tanned man stayed still before backing away. Luffy didn't deserve to be with him…

He never walked in, he just walked off with his head down. 

-o-

Law was sitting on a bar stool in Shakky's Rip-Off bar with a cup of scotch. It's been about two hours since he left the hospital. He was staring down at his drink, slightly stirring the liquid with the ice in it. 

"There you are."

Law looked up to the familiar tattooed faced man.

"Why are you here?" Law croaked, gazing back down to his drink.

"I should be asking you that." Dragon replied. "Luffy's first comment he said after waking up was, 'where's Law'?"

The raven all but face him. "Oh."

Dragon stared at Law for a few seconds before sitting down on a barstool next to the other. He ordered himself a vodka from Shakky before speaking again. "Don't tell me you're afraid of facing him." The elder waited for an answer, but didn't receive one. So, he continued with, "He's not gonna blame you for what happened. You know that, right?"

Law sighed. "I know. But I can't look at him without reminding myself that I'm the reason he's in there."

"Oh yeah? How exactly was it your fault?"

Law gulped. He felt like he was gonna get plummeted to the ground by an overprotective father. Though, he man might not do it since the bar had a good amount of people.

"I gave him some lettuce cookies that I kept pushing him to eat it. I never knew that it had high levels of pesticide, hence, giving him pesticide poisoning.

"…Lettuce cookies?" Dragon faced forward. "Putting veggies with cookies isn't natural."

THAT'S THE FIRST THING HE SAID?! This man really is Luffy's father.

Law wasn't sure if he was joking to lighten up the situation or what. But when he didn't feel any sort of pain he finally faced the man. "You're not gonna knock me out?"

The dark skinned man gave a look that literally said 'you're an idiot'. "Law, how the hell were you supposed to know that those cookies had high levels of pesticide in it?" The elder questioned. "I'll admit I'm furious, but not at you. If anything, I'm furious at the people who decided to make them." Law nodded lightly to show the other he understood. "So, are you gonna just stay here, or go to Luffy?"

"I'm… gonna go to Luffy!" He quickly closed his mouth with all the awkward stares he was getting from everybody. "Oh, and how did you know I was here?"

"You look like the type of guy who drinks. That, or does drugs like heroine."

For some reason, Law wasn't surprised to hear him say that.

-o-

When Law made it back to the hospital, heading into Luffy's room, he could hear shouting from Ace and Sabo. By the time he was down the hall from his boyfriend's room, he was met with a glare from the eldest of the brothers.

"You… you BASTARD!" The freckled man lunged at Law, wrapping hands around his neck. "I should kill you!!"

Law grabbed the guy's wrists trying to them off of him. But by the look on Ace's face, he was determined not to let go. Sabo hurried to the scene, grabbing Ace to get him off the man that was gonna loss consciousness in a matter of seconds. When he didn't let go, Sabo went to plan b and pinched the raven on the sides, having Ace let go from surprise. 

"Calm down Ace!" Sabo shouted. 

"MY BROTHER HAS PESTICIDE POISONING AND IT'S THAT BASTARD'S FAULT!" Ace jabbed his thumb over to Law's direction. "And you want me to CALM DOWN?!"

"Look, I know you're upset, but you can't blame Law for this! He didn't know!"

"BULLSHIT!"

"Um excuse me, but if you don't calm down, I'll have to have the security guards to escort you out of the hospital." A nurse told him.

The freckled man clenched his teeth and growled before leaving out. The blond looked towards his brother till he was out of distance, at least they weren't disturbing the peace anymore. So much for Law being on Ace's good side.

Sabo turned to Law and Law did the same. It was then when the blond sighed again and walked off.

The tattooed man strolled towards the room, still a little nervous about what to say to Luffy. 'Sorry Luffy-ya that I gave you those cookies with high doses of pesticide that you didn't want to eat in the beginning.' Yeah, that didn't seem to work.

He stopped in front of the slightly closed door again. He took a deep breath, only hearing his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He finally let out the air he was holding before pushing the door open, and stepping inside.

Luffy was laying in bed, as expected, but instead of being awake, he was sleeping. Law walked closer to him where he was now standing beside the bed. He pulled out a chair from the corner of the room, scooted it towards the bed's side, then sat down. 

Law couldn't help but stare at the peaceful, sleeping form. He didn't know how long he been there staring at Luffy, but when he finally decided on looking up, the sun was beginning to set.

"Law…"

The tanned skinned man averted his head back down with his eyebrows going slightly up. The younger was still asleep, but was mumbling the other's name. Law's face softened and he swallowed hard. He lifted up his hand then set it on Luffy's hand, clutching the sun kissed skin firmly, but not to hard.

"Luffy…"

-o-

Law woke up when he felt a semi hard touch touch the tip of his nose. He tried swatting the hand away, only to have it poke him again. He decided to finally open his eyes, Luffy was staring at him with a grin.

"Morning!" The younger's voice croaked from being used early in the day.

A small smile appeared on Law's face. "Morning." He muttered.

"Where were you?"

"Hmm, I was just… upset that you was in the hospital because of me that you didn't want to see me." 

"Seriously?" Luffy smirked. "I'm more upset of waking up with you not being here than for me to be here because of you."

"I'll remember that when I accidentally send you to the hospital again."

"You better." Luffy flicked Law's nose.

The oldest of the two twisted his face. "What's up with you and poking my nose?"

"You make funny faces when I do." Luffy tried to make another dab at his boyfriend's nose again.

Predicting that he was gonna do that, Law leaned back where the other's finger couldn't reach.

"Stop that." The grey eyed man groaned.

Luffy made a amused face. "Or what?"

"Or I'll leave you."

"Shihihi, like you have the balls to try."

'He's got a point." Law thought to himself, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard Law's song 'Lost in Shinsekai'? For regular people he just wanted to find Luffy for an alliance, but to us yaoi fans, he was pretty desperate to find Luffy for not only an alliance.
> 
> Okay, so I was unsure on who should have a talk with Law. It was gonna be Sanji, but this was a great opportunity for Law and Dragon bonding.  
> (1) Okay, in America we normally say the first name first, so I'm not exactly sure why most people be putting the last name first in the setting is in the States or somewhere else. I mean, I guess since we're used to seeing it in the manga/anime.
> 
> Also, I need to tell ya guys somethin. At the end of January, there was a fire incident in my apartment complex. Our apartment was okay, only smelt like smoke but we had to move out because the rest of the other apartments beside and under us was messed up and they had to fix the electric system. Meaning I was practically homeless. We just got a new apartment a week and a half ago where I can still go to my school till I graduate in May. So I'm happy. On the downside though, I can't make it to anime club since my mother doesn't have a car.


	11. …And In Health

Luffy got discharged after staying a day in the hospital. The doctor gave him some antibiotics to help him, also saying that he should come back as soon as possible if he get any symptoms that he couldn't deal with.

Despite finally getting out of the hospital, the family still thought it was too early for Luffy to be up like that. The younger of the house didn't really complain; as he did feel a little tired when he did simple things like stand up for a couple of minutes.

"Saboooo! That's not faaair!" Luffy groaned as his brother hit him with a turtle shell in Mario Kart.

The blond grinned. "Everything is fair in Mario Kart. Stop being a sore loser."

Law was sitting next to Luffy on the couch, looking blankly at the screen. He was too deep in thought to worry about the wii game. New Years is in a couple more days and he wanted to do something special with Luffy. Probably take him out and they could do something out of the house. But what?

"Hey Law, you wanna play?" Luffy asked.

"I'm good." He muttered.

Sabo left into the kitchen to get him something to snack on. 

"Let's go out." Law abruptly said.

"Where?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Can we go to the mall? I wanna get a new game from GameStop."

"Depends, do you have a car?" Law didn't want to go that far. He meant that he wanted to go somewhere that was walking distance.

"Uh, no." The teen replied. "But I can ask Sanji or Zoro."

"God no.." Law muttered; then realizing he said that out loud, cursing himself in his mind.

Luffy tilted his head when he heard his partner said that. "What's wrong with Sanji and Zoro?"

"It's not that I don't like them. It's just, I don't want to die from a car crash when Zoro's driving and I get headaches when I hear them arguing with each other."

Luffy nodded while hearing this. His face was so unreadable, that Law didn't know what was he thinking.

All of a sudden, the eighteen year old smiled, actually understanding what he was talking about.

"Oh, well I could just call Nami…" The raven paused thinking that over. "Then again, she'll just charge me for it. I'll call Usopp."

-o-

Usopp been waiting in the drive thru for a couple of minutes now. He was currently playing piano tiles on his phone as he waited for the couple. His thumbs were moving quickly as he was about to beat his high score.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

The phone nearly flipped out of his grip when he heard that shout. It was definitely the voice of the happy go lucky teen, but something was off. It almost sounded like anger.

The curly haired teen kept looking forward, not daring to gaze upon the angered pair.

"So… how are thiiings…" Usopp nervously asked from looking at Law's glare from the view mirror.

"Fantastic." Law mumbled sarcastically under his breath, buckling his seat belt.

Usopp flinched when he heard his passenger car door got slammed shut by Luffy. The sheer strength made the bottom of the glass window crack.

"…sorry. I'll pay for that." Luffy murmured.

Usopp only nodded before starting the car and driving off. 'Why do I feel like an accomplice of a runaway teenage girl?'

After a couple minutes of total silence, the driver decided to break it.

"So uh, what happened?" Seeing the glare that Luffy was making was really scary for him.

"Ace…" 

He should've known. "What he said this time?"

Law's gaze didn't leave the trees and houses they were passing by as he spoke, "He's still upset about the pesticide incident. Still thinks that I'm no good for him." 

Usopp nodded. Ace was always a stubborn man despite his politeness. And Law… Law was getting sick of Luffy's eldest brother. He was on the verge of punching him in the face during an argument they were having when Usopp was in the driveway. But the last thing he wanted to do was stoop down to Ace's level and start a fight. He just got most of Luffy's family to accept him in some way or form, but Ace wants to be totally different and do the opposite. Thank god they only have a couple more days left till they leave.

-o-

After stepping into the shopping plaza, it seemed that Luffy and Usopp decided to completely ditch Law, leaving him in a crowded area. God, Law feels claustrophobic right now.  
So, he decided to look around.

Since New Years was coming up, people were getting ready for an upcoming New Years Eve parties or just get clothes or objects that were in sale right now.

It's been fifteen minutes since he last seen Luffy and started his stroll. He stopped in front of a store's window when he was tackled from behind, almost losing his balance. ALMOST!

"Torao, where'd you go?" Luffy wondered. "I've been looking for you."

"You ditched me in the entrance."

"No I didn't. I was trying to get to GameStop before they closed."

Law had the urge to roll his eyes. "Alright then. Where's Long Nose-ya?"

"Long nose?" It took a second for him to figure out what his partner said. "Oh, you mean Usopp. He's right h…" Henturned around to point to his friend, only to see him not there. "Oh man, Usopp ditched us!"

"You probably ditched him." Law mumbled. "Come on, let's go find him. And no running off."

"Okay, okay."

-o-

"Where is he?!" The younger groaned.

"Luffy, we've been looking for seven minutes. Why don't you call him?" Honestly, he was wondering why he didn't say that in the beginning; instead of walking around, not knowing where they were going. They were probably walking the other direction from the teen for all they know.

"Phones dead." The younger responded.

"Alright then, you memorize his number? You can dial it on my phone."

Luffy thought about for second before replying, "Don't remember his number."

There was a slight glare on the other's face. "You lose your phone almost every month, how do you not remember his number if you constantly have to put his number on your new phone." 

"We Skype and I ask him."

"Of course." Law sighed.

"LAWSY!" The two heard a faint yell.

Law frozed, recognizing that voice. He couldn't believe it, how the hell…

"Hey Law. I think someone's calling ya." Luffy said, seeing that Law wasn't moving. The teen turned around to see a tall, blond man coming over to them. And the next thing that happened, that really confounded him, was when he was picked up bridal style. "Law!" He felt as his boyfriend was running and carrying him at the same time.

"There's no way I'm staying here." Law answered.

"LAW!" There went that same yell.

The tattooed man made sure he kept running for some more minutes. Even though he wasn't the most athletic person, he actually ran further, and faster than he ever did. Finally, he put Luffy down, though, he grabbed the teen's hand, and they hurried into a store. They kept walking through it till they went inside the mens' bathroom. After stopping, Law made some deep breaths, exhausted from that run.

"Uh, Traffy. What was that for?" Luffy finally asked that question.

"I didn't want to talk to that bastard."

The teen tilted his head, confusingly. "Why?"

"Because that man is my uncle and I hate him."

"Why?" Luffy asked again.

"He's annoying as hell and he looks like a giant flamingo."

"So, why is he here?"

The elder sighed. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Traffy, we're gonna have to leave out soon." Luffy stated the obvious.

"I know. Go check if he's around."

"Mm, okay." He was about to leave out the door till he turned around. "I love you, Traffy." The round eyed boy hugged him.

Law was a bit surprised that his boyfriend said that out do the blue. "I-I love you too."

A man who came into the bathroom was about to use it till he saw two men hugging each other in a real affectionate way. Resulting in him leaving the bathroom as quickly as possible. He could hold it.

"Okay, I'm going!" Luffy hurried out the bathroom as Law waited.

-o-

As soon as Luffy left the bathroom, he tried to be a ninja and be stealthy… or at least try to. He hid behind mannequin, clothes that were hanging, and boards. He looked around while trying not to make a sound. After he passed the eighth store, he smelt a wonderful aroma. Following the scent, and being exposed in front of everyone, he saw a portable stand that said 'CinnaBon'. 

"FOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!"

Luffy waited in line till he was able to order a box with a dozen cinnabons and didn't waste much time to start eating it as he was walking back to find Law. So they could go and find Usopp. Or should he find Usopp first then go get Law. He wasn't sure. So, he just looked around some more as he walked back to the store's bathroom that Law was at. 

When he was only a few stores away, he grabbed for the next cinnamon roll when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Luffy responded, not looking at the person's face.

As he tried to walk off, the same person he bumped into grabbed his shoulder. The teen slightly frown as he looked up to the stranger, or what he thought was one.

A smile came up on his face. "Oh, hey Brook."

"Evening, Mr. Luffy. It has been awhile. How is everything? I've heard about that happened a few days ago."

"Could be a little better, but pretty good."

"Well, that's pleasant to hear. I would've came that day, but I was still on tour."

"It's okay."

"Well, alright then." The elder pulled his hat back up as it was getting close to falling off. "Anyway, you coming to Nami's New Years Eve get together party tomorrow?"

"You bet." Luffy happily nodded, taking another cinnabon from the box and chomped half of it.

"Well, I better finish my shopping before some of the stores clothes." Brook was about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh, and Luffy, some man was looking for you not too long ago."

"Really? Who?"

"No clue. He was wearing a large pink feather coat and he said that he was looking for someone who had a straw hat and a red jacket, along with a man with a white and black polka dot hat with baggy eyes."

"Where's he now?"

"I don't know. But I last saw him near Macy's store, which was only a few minutes ago."

It took a second before something clicked into Luffy's head. "Oh crap, LAW'S IN THERE! I GOTTA GO!" It was then when the raven rushed back to the store, leaving a slightly confused Brook.

-o-

Law had the urge to sit down on germ infected floor. It's already been nineteen minutes since Luffy left to see where Doflamingo was. He thought it was only gonna take two minutes, not freakin nineteen. 

He must've got distracted. No, correction… he had to be distracted. The tanned man nearly face palmed himself from thinking that. When he heard the door open, he glanced up to see if it was boyfriend. Now, Law wasn't sure if he should be ecstatic or angered. Angered cause it wasn't Luffy, but ecstatic cause it was Usopp; and he was ready to leave!

"Ah, Torao, I was wondering what happened to you. Is Luffy in here?" The brown skinned teen was holding a bag with a food container. Apparently he went to the food court.

"No." Law rose to his feet all the way, as he was previously leaning on the tiled wall. "Let's go find him." He replied, groaning.

-o-

Luffy busted the door open, surprising some of the men who were using the urinal.

"LAW!" When he didn't get a reply, he thought the worse. "OH CRAP!" He ran back out, resulting with some of the guys giving each other odd looks from what just happened.

-o-

"Is it possible that I can wait in the car while you find Luffy?" The tattooed man asked Usopp. 

"Are you serious?" Was this guy that lazy?!

Law never stop glaring forward. "…I'll take that as a no."

-o-

Luffy was both running, scouting, and stuffing the rest of the cinnamon rolls into his mouth. What the hell happened to Law? Did that bird man find him? Did he drag him down to hell? Wait… he couldn't do that. This sugar is really getting to his head. Not only that, but he could run forever! Okay, back to finding Law.

He stopped at the railing that was close to the escalator to glance downstairs. A cheeky grin grew when he noticed a very familiar hat. OH and Usopp was with him too! Awesome, now they could leave! 

He turned around to get on the movable stairs when he bumped harshly into another stranger. Gazing up, he saw the man with the pink feathered coat.

Oh crap…!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, comments encourage me to write faster. Next chapter is the last chapter.


	12. Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter. Sorry that I rushed. I felt like it could've been longer. But the word count is 3,709 minus the author notes, so that's kinda long.

Luffy wasn't exactly sure, but maybe he screeched. Which is probably why Law was able to know where he was despite from being downstairs.

"Get away from him, pink bastard!" Luffy heard till he saw Law coming to his aid.

Not that he needed any. He was a strong guy. A strong, five foot seven, baby faced, naïve... okay, now he's starting to understand why so many of his friends and family are over protective over him...

"Oh, I can't say hi to your boyfriend?" Doffy wondered.

"What makes you think he's my boyfriend?" Law paused before thinking about a more important question. "And how the hell did you find me?!"

"No sane guy would carry another guy bridal style if they weren't some kind of lovers. As for finding you... I have my ways." After saying that, Doflamingo practically shoved Law out the way.

"So, you're the kid that stole my nephew." The pink wearing man said. "What's you name, boy?"

Luffy opened his mouth, but wasn't able to say anything when he heard, "Don't answer that straw hat-ya," from Law.

"Aww, come on Law." The blond said as he turned to look at his nephew. "I want to know about the kid that stole you away from coming home for the holiday with your family."

"MY FAMILY!"

The shout made many people stop what they were doing and look towards the commotion.

The tattooed man walked closer to Doflamingo till they were a couple inches away from each other. And almost in a hush voice he replied with, "You're the reason why Corazon is dead." He said harshly before turning back around, grabbing Luffy's hand, and left as soon as possible so things couldn't go further.

-o-

Surprisingly enough, Law thought that his uncle would try to say something. Maybe he could've apologized. He wouldn't forgiven him, of course. But it would've been a nice gesture.

It was pretty quiet in the car. No chatter from Luffy, but he did get a concern look every once in a while from him.

When they came back inside Luffy's house, he was planning on collapsing on the couch, but instead, Luffy grabbed his wrist and led him upstairs.

The couple went inside the room in which, the teen closed the door.

"You okay, Law?"

"...yeah, I'm fine. ...Just fine..." He wouldn't be astonished if Luffy figured out he was lying.

Luffy sat down on the bed beside him. All of a sudden, "Who's Corazon?"

The tanned man never looked at his boyfriend as he began talking. "He was my father... well, adopted father to be more correct. We were pretty close."

"W-what happened to him?"

"Doflamingo, my uncle, he's been in illegal business as long as I've been knowing him. Cora also been scolding him about it, and even though they were rivals, Cora tried to get Doflamingo to turn right." Law took a breath. "It eventually led to his death. And you know what, no one in the 'family' even cared."

"Aww, I'm sorry, Law. So, that's what you meant when you said that you don't have any family?"

"Exactly." Law replied. "And I'm still wondering how he found me."

"Oh, Traffy." Luffy ran his fingers through Law's in a surprisingly soothing motion. They stayed like that for the next hour or so.

-o-

He doesn't exactly remember falling asleep in Luffy's room, but he woke up around two in the morning with his arm around Luffy's waist. All he knew was that his throat was dry and he desperately needed some water to hydrate it; and that Ace hasn't came in and tried to push him off of Luffy.

He got off the bed, trying his best not to wake Luffy up. But then again, that same guy is a pretty deep sleeper; so waking him up is kinda of a hard job.

Leaving out the room, he only took a few steps into the hallway, when he heard a door open. He looked up, knowing it was Ace. However, it seems he was facing Sabo. This is the first time the blond approached him upstairs. The two literally had a staring contest until...

"I see you've been in there since you two came back."

The tattooed man slightly nodded. "Yeah. Your point?"

"What did you two do?" Sabo smirked.

"Whatever perverted thing you're thinking, it wasn't that."

"What makes you think I'm thinking something perverted? I could be thinking that you two had a conversation and fell asleep after."

'Okay, he got me there.' Law thought, but was never gonna admit. "Well..." God dammit, what was he gonna say?

Sabo let out a large grin, that was pretty much saying, 'Gotcha!'

"And, what are you doing now?"

"What are you doing?" Law asked back.

"You first." He blond gestured.

"Getting something to drink."

"Something to drink? I wonder why you're so thirsty. Is it because you're exhausted?" Sabo tapped his head, a smile never leaving him. "You gonna make a sandwich too?"

Okay, so he's making an allegation that they had sexual intercourse. "First of all, stop making sexual conclusions." Law responded. "Second, I don't eat bread."

"Hmm, first of all," The blue eyed man started out with, "what makes you think I'm thinking about that? For all I know, your throat could be dry and you need to quench your thirst." Law felt like he was losing this battle. "Second, you don't eat bread? What sane person doesn't like bread? No wonder you're so damn skinny."

"Luffy-ya eats bread and he's skinny as hell."

"That's because he burns it off. You should know how hard it is for him to stay in the same spot for a certain amount of time. That, and high metabolism."

"What makes you think I don't have high metabolism?"

Sabo squinted his eyes, and Law did the same. It was quiet between them, as well as intense. It was when the blond started chuckling making the intense silence lessened.

"This was fun. Let's do it again sometime." He turned around, leave back to his room.

A question appeared back into Law's head. "Wait, so why were you out here?"

Sabo was only able to open his door when he stopped on his tracks. "Because I wanted to have this interrogation duel that Ace mentioned." After replying with that, he went inside the room, closing the door behind him.

-o-

Since today was New Years Eve, things were pretty busy in the neighborhood. People were getting ready for the upcoming New Years parties or celebrations. It was also the day where Law learned that tomorrow, New Years, was Ace's birthday.

"So, where we going?" Law asked as he watched his boyfriend grab his jacket.

"Nami's. We've been planning Ace's surprise party slash New Years party. It's gonna be fun! We gotta get there a few minutes before he makes it there. Come on."

It only took them fifteen minutes to walk there. Fifteen minutes of snowy and cold hell. So to say, he was freaking ecstatic that they made it to the young woman's house. Law pressed the door bell, then waited. It didn't take long at all for Nami to open the door.

"Glad you guys could make it." She gave them a grin. She then held up her hand. "That'll be ten dollars for the both of you."

"Huh?!" Law's mouth almost widened. "You want us to pay you for just coming into your house!?"

"Yep." The orangette noticed the glare she was getting from Law. "You should be thankful it's ten dollars for the both of you. Everyone paid ten for just one person."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a scam artist?"

"Many." Her hand never moved. She was waiting for her green.

"Come on, Traffy. Just pay her." Luffy whined. He just wanted to get inside already.

"Ugh, fine."

"Have fun." She moved out the way so they could enter.

"Sure." Law mumbled, upset about his money.

The living room was nicely decorated with party accessories. The kitchen door were opened, showing the table that was set with food and drinks. Law saw the familiar faces of Luffy's friends as well as people he haven't met yet. The room wasn't crowded either, so he was happy he wouldn't get squashed.

"Here he comes!" Nojiko said as she moved away from the blinds before she could be seen.

"Alright, get ready everyone!" Nami said as she hurried to the door, ready to open it.

The orangette heard the door knock three times repeatedly till she answered it.

"Sabo. Ace. Hey." She held out her hand. "That'll be ten dollars."

"We have to pay to get into a party in your house?!" Ace complained.

"You should be thankful it's ten dollars for the both of you. Everyone paid ten for just one person." She retorted.

"Sabooooo?" The raven whined, gazing at his younger brother.

The blond had the urge to avert his eyes and sigh as he pulled out his wallet, pulling some money out. Nami happily received her cash as she moved out their way.

She grinned, "Enjoy."

The two walked in when...

"SURPRISE!"

"HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, ACE!" Luffy shouted.

Ace blinked a couple times before he faced Nami. "I had to pay to get into my own surprise birthday party?" What sense did that make?!

"I'm the one who paid, Ace." Sabo pointed out.

"Hmm." The elder brother hummed. "That's right." He smirked.

"You keep smirking about it and I'm gonna make you pay me back." Sabo grumbled.

"LET'S START PARTYING!" He hollared, receiving cheers from the people.

-o-

Since Law didn't really know anyone at the party like that. He found himself following Luffy, mostly quiet the entire time, listening to his partner's conversations.

Another thing that he has realized today that no matter how big or old, Luffy can make friends with anyone. One of the older men, who was currently playing the violin, was around fifty. Some people may not find that weird, but it was out of the ordinary for Law.

"What's gonna be your resolution, Zoro?" A periwinkle haired lady, who was Nami's sister, Nojiko asked.

The greenette was about to answer when Sanji interrupted. "Hopefully marimo will use his gps every time he leaves the house."

"I don't need an electronic to tell me where to go!" Zoro grunted to the blond.

"What is up with men and getting directions?" Robin thought out loud to herself.

"What are you resolution for next year, Ace?" Vivi redirected.

"Hopefully getting used to me dating his brother." Law replied before letting the freckles man answer back.

"Hopefully convince Luffy to get a restraining order on you." Ace drunk the rest of his drink.

"Ace, you probably want to change your resolution." Luffy replied, making Law smirk and Ace frown.

-o-

"Hey, the countdown is starting!" Nami shouted over the guests.

The tv was on to show a live New Year ball that was beginning to descend in Time Square, New York. Everyone got their drinks and was waiting for the start of the New Year.

10

9

8

7

Law felt a hand grab his into a firm but somewhat loose grip.

6

5

4

He set down his drink so it wouldn't spill. Having a feeling on what will happen in the next three seconds.

3

2

1

Right at the second of one, Luffy nearly jumped onto Law and kissed him. In the background, they could hear clinking from glasses that were clanking together to the whistles and making their unique to annoying sounds. There were a few shouts of, 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' to the sound of a picture getting taken along with a flash of light that had hit his closed eyes. That was what made Law stop the smooching.

Apparently, the couple had got their picture taking from the infamous Nami.

"This is SO my background in my Yaoi Group on Facebook!" The orangette beamed.

"God, please. No." Law sighed.

"It's done. I made up my mind." Nami retorted to Law's comment.

-o-

It was until two thirteen in the morning when they decided to leave. Law also came into conclusion that he drunk a little too much. His head was spinning until he threw up to a nearby bush that he felt a little better. Luffy tried to help steady him, almost falling down with the extra weight on him.

When they made it to his house, he had a tough time to get him upstairs so he wouldn't wake his parents up. The teen became delighted when they made it to his bedroom, closing the door so it could reduce the sounds that Law was making. He set his boyfriend on his full size bed.

"Where are we?" Law muttered.

"In my room."

"Oh." Was all Law said as he was sitting up.

"So, you want anything to dri..." The raven was pulled down by a hand that grabbed him by the wrist, having him land almost onto Law's lap.

"No," Law interrupted. "I am a bit hungry though."

He pulled his darker haired lover closer till he was able to kiss him on the lips.

Law laid Luffy down on the mattress all the way so he was able to get on top of him. He leaned down till his lips connected to the other. It however, lasted for a second before he kissed the younger's jaw then went further down to his neck.

Luffy moaned as he felt the elder suck on his neck, very sure that it would leave a hickey. But he didn't even care, he was just ready for this year to start off with a bang.

Not a moment later from thinking that though, it seemed Law stopped his movement. No more kissing. No more groping. He completely stopped moving. It was then he noticed that the tattooed man's breathing slowed down.

Luffy tried moving his head so he could see the other's face. "Traffy?" Law's mouth was slightly opened, but his eyes were closed. He passed out.

The teen breathed out as he was able to push Law off of him so he could lay beside him. Who knew a beanpole was so heavy though.

He turned his head again, as he looked at his boyfriend; when he thought about something when he saw that Law was laying on his back. Isn't it bad to let someone fall unconscious, after they drunk too much, on their back? Luffy stretched out his arms as he tried to toss Law onto his side facing away from him. The last thing he wanted was for someone to vomit on him.

-o-

That late morning was full of headaches. Half of the people who were in the Monkey Residence had a searing headache. Law wanted to go back to sleep with the curtains closed, but since the curtains didn't help much with hiding the sunlight, he wouldn't care if he slept in a dark closet.

Ace was wearing sunglasses and wanted to die. Since early in the morning it was his birthday, so he drunk as much as he could. Mainly because he's a legal adult now.

As soon as he was done eating, he was going back to bed.

While Sabo's hangover wasn't as bad as the others, he still felt a terrible headache. He was massaging his temples, as well as trying to find other pressure points to ease the pain.

'Note to self: don't ever drink again.' They all thought.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Luffy shouted, completely oblivious to their pain.

"Uuuugh." They all groaned.

Luffy still didn't seem to get it. "Oh yeah, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE!"

"Luffy, can you do us a favor and shut up?" Sabo mumbled, but loud enough for his brother to hear.

"Can we superglue his mouth shut?" Ace wondered.

"No!" Everyone in the room replied.

"How about lock him in the closet?"

"No."

"Duck tape his mouth?"

"No." Rouge said, as the rest were thinking about it.

The freckled man sighed, "Fine." He got up from his seat. "I'm going back to bed."

-o-

"Is that an extra bag?" The tanned man inquired as he saw his lover stuffing snacks into his bag. He could distinctly remember of him bringing only one bag with him.

"It's gonna be a long trip back. I'm only trying to get ready."

The elder rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Luffy took his back downstairs, leaving Law to finish his packing with the clothes that Rouge washed for him.

When Law headed downstairs with his bag slung against his shoulder. He heard chattering between Ace and Luffy, in which, he decided to listen on.

"—I just don't think it's the right time to start dating during your second semester. He's gonna get in the way of your studies."

"No he's not. I promise I'll pass."

"I'm not sure about that..."

"And why not?" Law came in.

"Look, Law," The oldest raven started, "the last thing I want for Luffy is to get low grades. ... Well, lower than usual... lower than a C."

"I won't!" Luffy rebelled.

"Luffy, you get distracted easily. It was a miracle from God that you was able to graduate high school."

"If you ever stopped to learn about me and trying to drive me away from Luffy-ya. You would know that I wouldn't let Luffy neglect his studies for my wellbeing!"

Ace pointed his finger at him. "Just because you tricked everyone to think you're a friendly guy with a creepy face, doesn't mean you're gonna do the same for me!"

The commotion that was going on, gained attention of the rest of the residence.

"What EXACTLY is your problem, Portgas?!" Law shouted at him. "Why can't you just accept it?"

"I did accept it until you got Luffy poisoned!"

"How was I supposed to know it had so much pesticide in it?! It could've happened to anyone!"

"Ace. Law. You two need to calm down." Rouge said firmly.

"Mom! You only knew the guy for almost two weeks. You can't tell me you trust him. This guy shares a room with Luffy for God's sake. They live five ours away from here! You won't know what could happen!"

"OI! I'm not abusive! I'm not going to harm him on purpose!" Law was frustrated with this. All he wanted to do was leave this house. "You know, I've been trying not to hit you since I came here, but you're making it real hard..."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "You wanna hit me?" He smirked. "Okay, hit me! Show me what you got!"

"Don't tempt me." Law glowered.

"Um, maybe we should leave now..." Luffy finally said, he was however ignored. He knew a fight was gonna break out.

"No, I want you to. Or are you scared that I can beat your ass?"

Dragon decided it were best to step in now. "Alright you two, I think...

Law completely faded out Dragon's talking. He couldn't take it anymore! It got to the point where his mind screamed, 'FUCK IT!' to his muscles. The next thing that he, or anyone in the room, never expected, was for him punch Ace in the face. As Rouge and Luffy's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, Dragon and Sabo were ready to intervene incase a fight were gonna break out. Instead, another surprisingly reaction came.

Ace... starting laughing?

"...God damn, finally!" Ace laughed, getting odd gazes with everyone saying, 'what the hell is going on?'

"What?" Law finally said.

"I've been wondering if you had a backbone. Do you really think I want my brother to date a wimp?"

When Law didn't reply, (or anyone else), Ace began talking again. "Bring it in man!" Ace hugged Law, still having baffled faces staring at him. "But seriously, if you harm my brother in any way, I will mutilate you." The raven whispered in the other's ear before patting his hand on his back. "Come back on Spring Break, yeah? I'll bring Marco and we'll have a double date."

"Umm..." Law still wasn't sure how to react to this.

"Hey Law, we need to go before we miss our flight." Luffy responded to the dead silence.

"R-right." Law said. He's probably not gonna understand this family.

"Alright, let's go." Sabo said, getting his keys.

-o-

"GPS..." The couple haven been on the plan back to home for thirty minutes now when Law murmured that word.

Luffy stopped chewing on his Doritos. "Huh?" He averted his head towards Law, who was glaring at his phone.

"Many phones has a device where you can track it. The flamingo must've found me like that."

"Soo, you planning on getting a phone without it ooor..."

"I don't know." Law shrugged. "But you know what, I could care less right now." He wrapped his arm around Luffy, giving him a smile. Not a smirk, but a smile.

—OMAKE—

Okay, so anyone who knew a couple who haven't had enough privacy for at least a week, would head to their dorm and make out. Maybe even a little this and that. But no, that's not what happened.

After coming back, they had their homework to finish in the next few days before semester two starts. After finishing his last page of his essay in Biology, Luffy grabbed his bag that was full of snacks that he brought with him. Unzipping the bag, he saw that something was out of the ordinary.

"AHHHH!"

Law nearly messed up his typing when he heard a scream in the room.

The eldest of the two turned to the younger. "What's wrong?"

"My food... my food is gone..." Luffy said, pale white. "And was replaced with dirt, leaves, and worms..."

Law got up from his seat to see the worms eating the leaves. It was then when he saw a folded up note on the far left. He picked it up and read it out loud.

Dear Luffy,

GOTTCHA!

— Sabo

Luffy got on his knees, held his arms as he shook them repeatedly, while looking up to the roof.

"WWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

"HEY, SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" A voice from next door shouted while beating on the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that's finally finished. I would like to thank everyone for reading this story and waiting for my updates and especially for the people who bothered to review/comment on this. God knows that you guys were waiting to see what happens.
> 
> I've got a lot of ideas of LawLu stories. Like when Luffy begin to live with Law, but Law becomes a drug addict (I really want to do this, but I don't know how to start it off exactly), or it's a charity ball and Luffy buys Law for the day (I may do this, but it will be either a one or twoshot.) or Law and Luffy move into a house haunted by a demon and Basil Hawkins would be the voodoo psychic/exorcist. (I've bought a book that talks about exorcism and possession for a dollar)
> 
> I'm joining the National Guard (military branch) and plan on going to military college, so it is unsure when I'll start writing in a regular pace. Not unless you guys want to wait a lot of months for an update like recently.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that's the end of the first chapter. Whatcha guys think? I hope it was funny enough cause I love my comedy. And honestly, I don't know what should happen for the romance to happen? Anyone got any ideas?


End file.
